


In the Shadows

by JoyHale



Series: The Hunting Season [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Briam, Cora Comes Back, Czech, Danny Knows, Danny is back, Derek Comes Back, Dethan, F/M, M/M, Marrish, Mates, My First Work On AO3, No Idea, Original Character - Freeform, Part of Series, Past Scott/Allison - Freeform, Preshlash, Scisaac - Freeform, Slow Build, Stiles night mares, alpha!Derek, alpha!Scott, no Stiles/Malia, past Liam/Hayden - Freeform, past Scott/Kira - Freeform, sterek, supernatural Stiles
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: V Beacon Hills se objeví nová rodina lovců, která  má v hlavě ďábelský plán, jak se zbavit místních nadpřirozených bytostí. Scottova smečka se musí mít na pozoru, protože čelí nebezpečnějšímu nepříteli, než kdy dřív.Nemeton přitahuje víc a víc nadpřirozena přímo do náruče lovců.Cassavetesovi se nezastaví před ničím... ani před tím, aby použili sílu, která roste uvnitř Stilese.Podaří se jim zastavit je, nebo zničí celé Beacon Hills?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, ráda bych podotkla, že příběh se odehrává po sérii 5B. Jedná se o AU, kde spolu Malia a Stiles nikdy nechodili a Danny nezmizel po konci 3. série (mám s ním své plány, hihi =D). Snad se vám to bude líbit =3
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Byla tma, když zazněl výstřel. 

Cody padnul k zemi a snažil se popadnout dech. Věděl, že kluka byla plná oměje. Věděl, že umře. Ty hajzlové ho dostali. Aspoň jich vzal tolik sebou. Se zadostiučiněním vyplivl krev a těžce se vydrápal na nohy.

„Ale, ale. Pořád naživu?" zeptal se ho konverzačním tónem mladík, který stál kus od něj. Jediné, co z něj ve tmě viděl, byli jeho modré vlasy. „Kdoby to byl řekl - velká londýnská alfa a on je to ustrašenej kluk, co bulí, když mu umře přítelíček."

Nevěděl, jestli to byl on, kdo vystřelil, ale bylo mu to jedno. Jakmile ten zmetek zmínil Eda, byl mrtvý. Vrhl se na něj, oháněl se drápy a potlačoval omračující bolest vystřelující z rány.

Mladík byl nejdřív překvapený, ale následně ho poslal k zemi. Cody vzhlédl, aby viděl krkavý šrám, který mu udělal na paži. Řítili se k nim další ozbrojení chlapíci. Cody se namáhavě zvedl. Oměj začínal účinkovat. Přesto zařval z plných plic; on byl tady alfa a nikdo jiný. To oni si jen hráli na mocné a schovávali se za zbraně. On měl pravou sílu. A taky jí využije.

Nevěděl, kolik jich sejmul, ale bylo z toho krve, tolik krve. Ed pohled na krev nesnášel. Říkal si, co by na něj řekl, jak tu stojí a krev z něj jen crčí. Ale tohle bylo pro něj. Za něj. Pomstí ho. Tihle hajzlové si zaslouží zemřít. Zabíjí a loví nevinné. Znovu zařval a bojoval s ještě větší urputností.

Prošpikovali ho kulkami ještě několikrát, než se svalil na zem a už nevstal. Viděl rozmazaně a trhaně dýchal, nemluvě o oslepující bolesti. Umíral. 

Do zorného pole mu vkročili nohy v polobotkách. Jejich majitel se sklonil a popadl ho za hlavu. „Tohle se stane, když vzdoruješ Jacku Cassavetesovi." Pustil ho a hlava mu tvrdě práskla o beton. Pak byl pohlcen do milosrdné temnoty. 

Jack Cassavetes se obrátil ke svému synovi. Nezajímal se o jeho zranění, ani o to, že si svírá zakrvácený rukáv mikiny. Jen se zeptal: „Kdo je další?"

Chlapec vytáhl z kapsy papír, lehce od krve. „Když můžeme škrtnout Codyho Kiplinga, tak další je... Scott McCall."


	2. 1. kapitola - Noví lovci v revíru

„Přežili jsme to, kámo. Přežili. Není to neskutečný?"

  
Právě vešli do školy, a Stiles si připadal jako král školy. Nebo přinejmenším téhle chodby, protože jiné čtvrťáky tu neviděl - tudíž tu byl nejstarší. To byl skvělý pocit. A rozhodně měl právo cítit se jako král potom, co porazili Hrůzné doktory. Podíval se na Scotta s širokým úsměvem na tváři. _Počkat, Scott. Ten je taky čtvrťák. Dobře no, tak jsem spolukrál chodby._

„Je to neskutečný. Já vím, že si to myslíš," odpověděl za Scotta Stiles, když nic neříkal. Minul je párek prvaček a vyhnuli se jim. Stiles se za nimi chvíli díval.

„Dovedeš si představit, že ještě před chvílí jsme byli neoblíbení druháci, co se nedostali na zápase z lavičky? Teď už se z ní nedostanu jen já. To je pokrok," prohlásil Stiles. Scott něco zabručel. Stiles si odfrknul. Scott už byl duchem zase někde pryč, a Stiles si byl jistý, že ví, o čem přemýšlí. Dost ho to iritovalo. Proč by měl Stiles pořád plodit své geniální výroky, když ho stejně nikdo neposlouchá?

Vydal se dál, směrem ke skříňce, aby si z ní vzal učebnici na ekonomii, kterou měli s trenérem. Scott šel za ním, přičemž vrazil do dvou prváků. „Oh, promiňte-" omlouval se Scott. Stiles se otočil a viděl, jak se ti dva prváci vyděšeně klidí z cesty. Rozesmál se a Scott za nimi nechápavě hleděl.

Stiles dal Scottovi ruku kolem ramen. Smích už ho přešel, ale šklebil se pořád. Trochu Scotta postrčil, jelikož pořád stál na místě. „To víš kámo, nesmíš pořád myslet na Kiru. Třeba bys pak byl schopnej vnímat." Scott se začervenal. „Já nepřemýšlím o-" Stiles se ušklíbl. „Nelži."

„Možná," zamrmlal po chvíli Scott. Stiles se vítězně usmál a znovu se rozhlédl po chodbě. Jo, rozhodně je tady král.

***

Jakmile zazvonilo, Stiles se vymrštil ze židle, div jí nepřekotil. „Stilesi, pokuste se neničit školní majetek," utrousil Kiřin otec, když si sklízel své věci. Pár lidí se uchechtlo. „Pardon, pane," omluvil se Stiles, nacpal si věci do batohu a vystřelil ven.

Jak by mohl nepospíchat, když byl čas oběda? Nejlepší část školního dne, a on by si měl pomalu a spořádaně balit věci? Někdy nechápal, jak můžou mít učitelé tak dlouhé vedení.

Navíc, uvidí své přátele. Scott a Lydia teď měli dvě hodiny pokročilého semináře z biologie, a on strávil historii v lavici přes uličku vedle Dannyho, a před Greenbergem, který se zjevně chtěl spřátelit.

Nepředstavoval si čtvrťák tak, že skončí sám, zatímco jeho přátelé alias geniální biologové budou jinde. Už si jako král ani trochu nepřipadal. Kdyby se s ním aspoň bavila Malia...

Jak na ní pomyslel, uviděl ji před sebou. Vyndavala si nějaké sešity ze skříňky. „Ehm. Ahoj," vypadlo z něj a nervózně se usmál. Malia na něj jen vrhla znechucený pohled. „Jak se máš?" zeptal se Stiles. „Dobře. Skvěle, vlastně výborně. Až do teď. Jakmile jsem tě uviděla, je mi na zvracení," prohlásila svým typickým způsobem. „Teď mě omluv." Procpala se kolem něj a zamířila pryč. „A pozdravuj Lydiu!" křikla přes rameno.

Stiles si povzdechl. Kdyby s ním Malia nechtěla chodit... Řekla mu to, už to byl týden, když čekali na Scotta před veterinární klinikou. Zčistajasna to na něj vybalila, jakoby se nechumelilo...

_„Budeš se mnou chodit?" zeptala se nevzrušeně. Stiles se zakuckal. „C-cože?" vypadlo z něj. „Líbíš se mi. Spali jsme spolu v posteli. Není to předpoklad pro to, aby spolu dva chodili?" Malia nevypadala ani trochu nervózně, jak vypadají holky, když se o něčem takovém baví. Stiles nevěděl, jestli je jí to vážně jedno, nebo je jen tak dobrá herečka._

_„My jsme spolu nespali v posteli. Tys mi do ní vlezla, když jsem usnul," ohradil se Stiles._

_„Byla mi zima."_

_„To není důvod- víš co, to je jedno."_

_„Tak chceš se mnou chodit, nebo ne?" zamračila se Malia. Stiles se zhluboka nadechl. To bylo poprvé, co by o něj holka opravdu projevila zájem. Pokud nepočítal Heather, tu opilou holku z párty v Derekově bytě a Stellu O'Connorovou ze školky, která ho neustále kopala do holení._

_Malia byla hezká. Byla vážně, vážně hezká. Měl jí rád, ale jen jako kamarádku. Překvapivě si k ní vybudoval pevné přátelství během těch hodin učení a boje o život. Nechtěl to zničit, ale nemohl si pomoct... nic k ní necítil. Vlastně nikdy nic k nikomu necítil, kromě Lydie. Přestože Lydia ho brala jen jako dobrého kamaráda, a chodila nejdřív s Jacksonem a pak s Aidenem... ne, prostě nemohl._

_„Víš, Malio..." začal a nervózně se podrbal na krku. „Jsi moc fajn holka a tak..." Myslel si, že to Malia pochopí, protože tohle klišé znali všichni. Zjevně se přepočítal. Malia se jen usmála, jakoby jí polichotil. Asi neznáte ohrané kopačkové hlášky, když žijete deset let jako kojot._

_Další nádech. „Malio, mám tě rád. Vážně. Ale, nemiluju tě. Vážně mě to mrzí." Malia se přestala usmívat a byla dlouho zticha. Stiles mezitím přemýšlel, co tak dlouho Scottovi ksakru trvá._

_„Miluješ Lydii, co?"_

_Stiles sebou trhnul. „Ne, to..." Ale nevěděl, co říct. „Malio..."_

_„Tak víš co? Užij si jí," vyprskla Malia a odběhla pryč, rychleji, než kterýkoli člověk, tudíž jí nemohl dohonit. Stejně se o to pokusil, ale uběhl sotva pár metrů a zmizela mezi stromy._

_„Blbče!" nadával si Stiles, zatímco se vracel před veterinu. Byl blbec. Měl to udělat nějak jinak, jemněji, ... Ale nemohl jí přece lhát, nebo si nedejbože hrát na jejího kluka. Ne, to nebylo jím. V tomhle není správná možnost, vždycky se ten odmítnutý vytočí. Stiles byl frustrovaný, bylo mu to líto a to se přetvořilo do vzteku na celý svět._

_A ten vztek se, za pět minut, když Scott konečně vyšel ven, soustředil celý na něj. „Co se děje?" zeptal se Scott, když viděl, jak se Stiles tváří. „Jdeš pozdě," zavrčel Stiles. „A seš blbec."_

Ze vzpomínek Stilese vytrhla modrá hlava. „Ahoj," řekl nově příchozí nervózně. „Ty jsi Stiles, že?" Stiles přikývl a zadíval se na něj. Byl vysoký stejně jako on, možná o pár palců vyšší. Opravdu měl modré vlasy, skoro až po ramena a lidé se po něm ohlíželi. „Já jsem Lucien. Máme spolu historii." Tak fajn, a proč mi to říkáš? Stiles byl rád, že se stihl zadržet, než to vypustil z pusy.

„My..." začal Stiles, nejspíš aby se ho zeptal, jestli se znají. Ale byl si jistý, že by si ho pamatoval, kdyby ho někde viděl. Lucien ho však přerušil. „Jsem tu nový a nevím, kde je jídelna. Říkal jsem si, jestli bys mi jí nemohl ukázat? Nikoho tu neznám, a tebe profesor oslovil jménem, tak..." Stiles se ušklíbl. „V pohodě. Ukážu ti cestu."

Lucien se usmál a přehodil si batoh přes rameno. Stiles ho vedl do jídelny, ale nemohl zabránit tomu, aby mu jeho paranoidní mozek, který měl ale překvapivě často pravdu, nezačal pracovat na plné obrátky. Zvažoval, jestli ten kluk nemůže být vlkodlak, Kanima, nebo nějaké jiné šílené stvoření z Bestiáře. Jestli je hrozba, ale když se na něj podíval, žádnou hrozbu z něj necítil.  
„Co je?" zeptal se ho Stiles, když si všiml, jak pozoruje lidi okolo. „Ale nic." vyhrkl hned Lucien. „Přistěhovali jsme se z Anglie a nejsem zvyklý na školy, kde lidi nenosí uniformy. Je to nezvyk." Potom hned zmknul a vypadalo to, že se stydí. Ne, ten kluk fakt nebezpečný nebyl.

„Tak jsme tady," řekl Stiles, když došli k jídelně. Vešel a rozhlédl se. Lucien za ním mu poděkoval, ale Stiles už hledal svoje přátele. Ale nikdy je neviděl. To snad ne, že by se šli někam najíst a mě nic neřekli?

Lucien ho najednou popadl za rameno. „Koho hledáš?" Stiles se trochu lekl. Nebyl zvyklý, aby se ho dotýkali skoro cizí lidi. „Moje přátele. Já-"

„Stilesi!" ozvalo se a přihnal se k němu Liam. „Jsme támhle vzadu. Pojď." Stiles něco zakoktal, ale Liam ho svou silou hravě odtáhl pryč. Zahlédl ještě Lucienův překvapený výraz, než ho Liam dotáhl ke stolu a usadil na židli vedle Scotta. Přestože věděl, že Liam je silný, kvůli tomu, že je vlkodlak, přesto mu bylo trapné, že ho tak snadno přepral. Ten kluk byl druhák. Druhák! Jaká to nespravedlnost.

„Co to do tebe vjelo?" zamračil se na Liama, který si mezitím sedl vedle Masona. „Divně smrděl," zamračil se Liam. „Kdo divně smrděl?" zeptal se Scott. Z jeho druhé strany seděla Lydia. Stiles si odfrkl a založil si ruce. Sice byl člověk, bez nadpřirozené síly a tesáků, ale mohli by se k němu chovat trochu slušně. Aspoň trochu. Spražil Liama pohledem.

„Ten, co se s ním bavil." Liam se pořád mračil. Scott se otočil a zapátral pohledem v davu. „Který?" „Ten s modrými vlasy," zabručel Liam. „Nesmrděl divně!" vložil se do toho Stiles. „Je tu novej a dost se stydí a teď je z tebe určitě špatnej." Zamračil se na Liama. I když ho asi před pěti minutami sám zvažoval jako potencionální hrozbu...

Scott se zvedl. „Hej kámo, nechceš si ho teď jít očuchat, že ne?" Scott se zamračil. „Jestli má Liam podezření, tak-" Stiles ho přerušil. „Já ti řeknu, co je podezřelý. Jít a čuchat v jídelně k cizímu člověku. Teď sedni a jez."

***

Ten mrňous byl vlkodlak.

Lucien se normálně bavil se Stilesem, když se zčistajasna odněkud vyřítil ten prevít a odtáhnul ho pryč. Hned mu bylo jasné, že to bude vlkodlak, a to ne moc dlouho. Bylo to patrné už jen z toho, jak bez problémů vláčel Stilese davem. Patrně to bude ta malá beta Scotta McCalla. Tudíž i Stiles bude Scottův přítel, možná nějaká nadpřirozená potvora.

Smůla, vypadal fajn. Škoda, že ho bude muset zabít.

Celý zbytek dne se Lucien už ke Stilesovi ani k nikomu jinému z té jejich party nepřibližoval. Akorát, těsně po poslední hodině, vyslechl jejich rozhovor, když se schovával za rohem. Vytáhl mobil a vyfotil pár snímků, aby je porovnal s těmi ve složkách.

„Říkám vám, že divně smrděl!" zavrčela beta, vztekle rozhazujíc rukama. „Něco je na něm špatně. Měli bychom si na něj dávat pozor." Stiles mávl rukou. „Říkám vám, že je v pohodě." Lucien se sám pro sebe usmál. Bylo jen dobře, že se hádali.

Všichni se podívali na zrzku, která se opírala o zeď. „Co na mě koukáte?" Scott - nebo aspoň ten, kterého odhadl, že asi bude Scott - se podrbal za krkem. „Lydie, to ty jsi tu přes pocity. Cítíš z něj něco divného?" Lydia si založila ruce. „Můžu vám říct jen to, že v nejbližší době neumře."

Ah, tak tohle bude ta Banshee. V duchu si prošel, co o téhle konkrétní ví. Lydia Martinová. Osmnáct let. Velmi silné schopnosti. Členka Scottovi smečky. Nadprůměrně inteligentní.

„Lidi, vážně, není se čeho bát. Víte přece, že já na tohle mám čuch. Vzpomínáte ještě na Thea? Takovej ten psychopat s vražednými sklony? To jsem měl pravdu a nikdo mi nevěřil. Věřte mi aspoň v tomhle. Je úplně normální." Stiles si založil ruce.

O Stilesovi toho moc nevěděl, bude se muset poptat. Otec by měl mít podrobné záznamy o všech v Beacon Hills - Stiles vypadal na to, že je člověk, tak proto o něm asi neví.

„Stiles má pravdu. Kdybychom měli prověřovat každého, kdo ti divně smrdí, Liame, rapidně by klesl počet studentů na Davenportské přípravce," řekl černoch opírající se o zeď, s rukou kolem ramen dalšího kluka, který se zasmál. Liam zavrčel, ale nakonec se jen nasupeně otočil a odešel. „Počkej!" zavolal za ním černoch. „Dej mi pokoj, Masone!" ozvalo se a Liam zmizel do další chodby.

_Tohle bude zábava._

***

Liam se hnal chodbou a nevěděl kam vlastně jde. Úplněk byl za dveřmi a jeho vztek se stával silnějším a neovladatelnějším. Vlastně se teď musel dost držet, aby na Masona neskočil. Jak se opovažuje?! Je jeho nejlepší přítel! Měl by být vždy na jeho straně!

A co si myslel Stiles?! Když říká, že ten kluk podezřele smrdí, tak podezřele smrdí! A Scott samozřejmě Stilesovi uvěřil, protože je jeho nejlepší přítel a Liam je jen beta...  
Prudce zahnul a řítil se k šatnám. Potřeboval se uklidnit. A to rychle. Začínal mít totiž nutkání jít a vrazit Stilesovi jednu do nosu. A Masonovi taky. A když už bude u toho, tak asi i Coreymu, protože bude Masona bránit.

Doběhl k šatnám a rozrazil dveře. Vyřítil se do sprch a pustil na sebe ledovou vodu. Zhluboka se nadechl a snažil se uklidnit. Voda dost pomáhala. Musel tam strávit poměrně dlouhou dobu. Jakmile si pročistil hlavu, vyděsilo ho, jak ho vztek ovládl.

Měl by nad tím přece mít kontrolu. Měl nad tím kontrolu. Není už přece nějaké mládě! Blížící se úplněk by na něj neměl takto účinkovat. Vše to zapříčinil odjezd Hayden... Tehdy k němu přišla, jen pár dní po tom, co se stala vlkodlakem.

_„Stěhuju se."_

_Liam se na Hayden ztuhle obrátil. „Cože?" Špatně slyšel. Přeslechl se. Určitě se přeslechl. „Slyšels, stěhuju se." Hayden si ztuhle objala pažemi tělo. „Moje sestra po tom, co jsem zmizela, pak podruhé zmizela a co tu řádila ta bestie rozhodla, že tohle není bezpečné místo k životu. Našla si místo v Chicagu. Vysvětlila to šerifovi a vzal to vcelku v klidu. Chtěla jsem ti to říct dřív... Ale... No, prostě zítra odjíždíme."_

_„Liame?"_

Liam potřásl hlavou. Nechtěl na to myslet. Nevěděl co říct, jen na ní zíral. A ona čekala, že něco řekne, že o ní bude bojovat, ale on jen zíral...

_„Liame...?"_

„Liame?" Liam sebou trhnul a otočil se. Za ním stál Scott s váhavým výrazem na obličeji. Vypnul vodu. „Jak... jak dlouho tu jsi?"

Začali mu drkotat zuby.

„Dost dlouho," řekl Scott a pohybem hlavy mu naznačil, aby šel za ním. Liam se za ním tedy vydal a crčela z něj na podlahu voda. Scott došel ke své skříňce a vytáhl z ní ručník. Liam ho přijal a z vlastní skříňky vytáhl tašku s oblečením na trénink. Smrdělo potem, ale bylo suché. Převlékl se a zabalil se do ručníku, ale pořád mu byla zima. „Jak dlouho jsem tam byl?"

„Asi půl hodiny." Liam vytřeštil oči.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se Scott tím svým vážným způsobem. Liam automaticky vyhrkl: „Nic." Scott se zamračil. „Liame." Liam odvrátil pohled. Scott k němu přistoupil. „Mě můžeš věřit. To snad víš, ne?" Liam ho nevěřícně probodl pohledem. „A ty mě snad věříš? Tvrdím, že ten kluk je podezřelej a ty uvěříš Stilesovi, kterej ho z nepochopitelnýho důvodu brání," vyštěkl.

„Ach," vypadlo ze Scotta. „Omluvám se. Máš pravdu. Budeme si na něj dávat pozor. Souhlasíš?" Liam váhavě přikývl. „Dobře. Fajn. Pojďme, už jsme tu dost dlouho." Liam si sundal ručník a nechal ho na lavičce, zatímco opustili šatnu. Šel vedle Scotta, který po chvilce ticha začal probírat nadcházející lakrossový zápas s Davenportem.

„Budeme mít co dělat, bez Kiry," nadhodil. Liam by se o tomhle raději nebavil. Od té doby, co Kira zmizela v poušti se Skinwalkery, zmínky o ní ho rozesmutňovali. Divil se, že o ní vůbec začal.

„To dáme. Už proto, abych viděl, jak se bude Brett tvářit," poznamenal s úšklebkem Liam. A myslel to vážně. Ale tentokrát v tom nebyl vztek a pomstychtivost. Prostě chtěl vidět, jak se bude tvářit na tabuli s výsledkem, kde bude zářit vítězství Beacon Hills. A pak si ho bude dobírat. A hodně dlouho. Plánoval si ten výraz vyfotit.

„Ale jo, dáme. Víš, Stiles trénoval..." Liam se rozesmál. „Jasně, úplně to vidím. Stiles, hrdina večera." Scott do něj drcnul. „Hele, nech ho bejt! Tuhle dal dost gólů..."  
A přesto Liam pořád přemýšlel o tom, proč se Scott dál nevyptával. To si opravdu myslel, že si Liam půl hodiny pod ledovou sprchou zadělával na zápal plic kvůli tomu, že si myslel, že mu Scott nevěří?

Možná ano. Ale měl by mu to říct. Měl by. Scott by věděl, co s takovým problémem dělat, a když ne, tak by se poradil s Deatonem.

Ale nějak se k tomu nemohl přinutit.

***

Po tom Liamově výstupu se s Lydií odebrali do knihovny.

Scott odběhl za Liamem. Mason a Corey ještě měli hodinu, na které původně měl být i Liam, ale shodli se, že v jeho stavu není nejlepší nápad ho tam vodit. A Malia... Malia tam nebyla. Ani na obědě s nimi neseděla. Stiles si na to nemohl zvyknout.

„Co to do něj vjelo?" mumlal si, zatímco si vybaloval učebnice. Lydia si vytáhla vlastní učebnice a její poznámky. Stiles zoufale potřeboval její pomoc v algebře. Absolutně nechápal, co dneska probírali a nebyl si ani jistý, jestli napsal správně název.

„To, co do tebe, když ti nikdo nevěřil ohledně Thea," odpověděla Lydia a začala listovat sešity. „Cože? Vybuchnul jsem já snad někdy?" ohradil se Stiles nevěřícně. „Ty nemáš super sílu a zvýšenou agresivitu kvůli úplňku." Lydia ani nevzhlédla od poznámek. „A navíc jsem zaslechla něco o tom, jak jsi si zlomil ruku, když jsi praštil do motoru... Tomu neříkáš výbuch vzteku?"  
Stiles se zakuckal.

„Kdo... Scott ti to řekl?" Ten podrazák!

„Liam. Byl ještě naštvaný, jak jste ho přivázali ke stromu." Lydia našla příslušnou stránku. „Tady. Brali jste dneska Gaussovy eliminační metody, že?" Stiles se rychle podíval do svých poznámek. Rossovy identifikační metody. „Ehm, jo. Jo, přesně to jsme brali."

***

Lucien dorazil domů krátce po škole. Hodil batoh na stůl v jídelně, popadl z mísy jablko a vydal se do sklepa.  
Jakmile sešel schody, zaklepal na dveře. Ozvalo se: „Dále." a on vstoupil.

„Ahoj tati," pozdravil svého otce, který seděl za stolem a něco soustředěně studoval. Jeho otec hned vzhlédl a dychtivě se vyptával. „Tak co? Kolik jich tam je? Našel jsi-" Lucien ho zastavil. „Zpomal tati," zasmál se. „Chci to s tebou probrat. Můžeš vyndat ty složky?" Jeho otec se usmál a poklepal na dokumenty, které studoval. Lucien se ušklíbl a přitáhl si židli.

Vytáhl z kapsy telefon, zadal heslo a najel do galerie. vyfotil asi dvacet fotek, ale jak se musel skrývat, většina byla rozmazaná. „Potkal jsem jednoho kluka, Stilese. Dovedl mě ke Scottově betě a pak k celé smečce i Scottovi. Ale o pár z nich nic moc nevím. Máš něco o nějakém Stilesovi-"

Ani to nestihl dokončit a jeho otec vytáhl jednu docela tlustou složku. „Stiles Stilinski, vlastním jménem Mieczyslaw Stilinski." Poklepal na ní a následně jí posunul k Lucienovi. Ten ji otevřel a uvítala ho fotka Stilese z lakrossového zápasu a spousta základních informací psaných malým písmem.

Kde a kdy se Stiles narodil, kolik měřil, vážil, kde bydlel, na co měl alergie... vypadalo to jako standardní lékařská složka. Odlišovala se ale tím, že úplně dole byla kolonka druh, kde obvykle bylo člověk nebo vlkodlak. Luciena zmátlo, že Stiles tam má neznámý.

„Jeho otec je šerif, což by mohl být problém," podotkl najednou Jack a obrátil list. Lucien uviděl fotku muže ve středních letech v šerifské uniformě. Stál u policejního auta a zdálo se, že hovořil s někým, kdo byl mimo záběr. Všechny fotky vypadaly, že byly pořízeny bez vědomí focených.

„Šerif?" povzdechl si Lucien. Vzápětí se ale zakřenil. To bude o to zajímavější.

Lucien to prostě miloval. Sbírat střípky informací, rozvracet smečky, infiltrovat se... Bavilo ho to. A tahle parta z Beacon Hills vypadala obzvlášť zajímavě. Aspoň pro něj.

Jack si ho zkoumavě přeměřil, ale nic na jeho úšklebek neřekl. Lucien vytáhl telefon. „Vyfotil jsem je. Abychom si byli jistí, kdo patří ke Scottovi do smečky." Ukázal otci ty nejpovedenější záběry. Jack pak vytáhl složky a porovnávali je.

„Lydia Martinová je jasná. Pak Stiles, Liam, ... kdo je ten černoch?" Lucienův otec se začal přehrabovat ve složkách. „Někde tady... To není možný... Ach, tady to je!" Vytáhl tenkou složku a rozevřel jí.

„Mason Hewitt. Genetická chiméra. Stal se... řekněme, hostitelem, Gévaudanské bestie. Vypadá to, že to na něm nezanechalo žádné následky a je stále člověkem."

„A ten vedle něj?" „Zřejmě Corey Bryant. Další chiméra. Ale není tu nic o tom, že by patřil do Scottovy smečky. Pouze do smečky chimér, kterou vytvořil Theo Raeken." Lucien si je všechny prohlédl. Takhle seřazené vedle sebe ty složky tvořily jakýsi celek... smečku. Byla to nesourodá směsice - nebylo obvyklé, aby nadpřirozené bytosti různého druhy tmelili v jedné smečce. A přesto tam byli dva vlkodlaci, chiméra, Banshee, a... cože? Podíval se pořádně.

„Stiles je bývalá Nogitsune?" vydechl Lucien nevěřícně. Jack pokýval hlavou. „Také jsem se nad tím pozastavil." „Ale... ale Nogitsune tu nebyla už věky! Jak to, že jsme jí nezaznamenali?" Pohlédl na svého otce. Díval se na něj, jakoby na něco čekal.

„Počkat!" vyhrkl najednou Lucien, když mu to docvaklo. „Nemyslíš snad...?" Jack přikývl. „Budeme muset postupovat opatrně. Nevíme, kolik toho o tom vědí. Pokusili by se ho zachránit. Nám jen pomůže, když se zničí sám."

Lucien se znovu zadíval na složky. Tentokrát se snažil hledat souvislosti. Bylo jasné, že Mason a Corey spolu něco mají. Stiles a Scott byli nejlepší kamarádi už od školky. Liamův nejlepší kamarád byl Mason. Kdyby si je pořádně pročetl, odhalil by jistě mnohem víc.

„Tati?" začal. Vrtala mu hlavou jedna věc. „Kdes vzal ty složky?" Podíval se na Jacka. „Od Arayi Calaverové," odpověděl s nezájmem a obrátil se k pultu se zbraněmi. „Cože? Calaverovi? Vždyť ti žijí v Mexiku. V Beacon Hills jsou Argenti..."

Jack se na něj pomalu otočil. „Araya se začala o dění v Beacon Hills velmi zajímat, když zjistila, že Chris Argent se spojil s vlkodlaky. Několikrát pomohl Scottovi a před nedávnem se k němu dokonce připojil jeho otec Gerard. Do toho bych to opravdu neřekl..."

Jack na Luciena tvrdě pohlédl.

„A proto jsme tu. Uspějeme tam, kde Argenti selhali."


	3. 2. kapitola - Isaac Lahey aneb návrat šály

Liam dělal Scottovi starosti.

Včera se vůbec neovládal. Cítil z něj ohromný vztek a skoro to vypadalo, že někomu jednu natáhne. Naštěstí se udržel a měl dost rozumu, aby se zchladil, ale co když se jednou neudrží? Za tři dny je úplněk. Scott se obával, aby se Liamův vztek nevymkl kontrole.

Sice mu včera tvrdil, že je to jen tím, že nebral ohled na jeho varování, ale Scott věděl a cítil z něj, že to není všechno. Liam se znovu propadal k záchvatům vzteku a Scott bude muset zakročit.

Znovu se podíval na mobil. Dříve toho dne Liamovi psal, jestli by se nemohli sejít u něj doma. Chtěl to s ním probrat, možná se zajít poradit s Deatonem. Museli to zkrotit než nastane úplněk. Nerad by ho znovu poutal ke stromu.

Liam mu zatím neodepsal. Zastrčil mobil do kapsy a pokoušel se soustředit na biologii. Nemohl se na to ale soustředit, mysl mu neustále odbíhala pryč. Chtěl se sejít s Liamem i z jiného důvodu - měl totiž pravdu.

Bylo to dopoledne, Scott šel o přestávce mezi třetí a čtvrtou hodinou do skříňky pro učebnice. Stiles šel vedle něj, ale odpojil se od něj, když zahlédl Maliu. Vystartoval k ní, jakoby se bál, že před ním uteče a začal jí něco říkat, přičemž rozhazoval rukama. Malia se na něj mračila a zdálo se, že ho nechce poslouchat.

Scott by se měl zeptat, co se mezi nimi stalo. Nechtěl do toho šťourat, ale měl by se zeptat. Malia se od nich znovu úplně odpojila - nesedala s nimi, nemluvila s nimi. Stiles by mu to řekl - byli přeci nejlepší přátelé...

Scott se neustále ohlížel po těch dvou, že nedával pozor na cestu a do někoho vrazil. „Ach, omlouvám se," vyhrkl a jal se sbírat učebnice, co druhému spadli. Když se narovnal a podal mu je, zjistil, s kým má tu čest. Byl to ten modrovlasý kluk, kvůli kterému se zhádali. Bude se muset Stilese zeptat, jak se jmenuje. Přeměřil si ho. Skutečně nevypadal nebezpečně, podezřele, ani cokoliv jiného.

„To nic," usmál se on a vzal si hromádku. „Díky za ty učebnice." Prošel kolem něj a pokračoval svým směrem. Scott se, když procházel těsně kolem něj, zhluboka nadechl a ucítil to, co Liam označoval jako 'divný smrad'.

Měl teda pravdu, ten kluk smrděl zvláštně. Nějaká směsice vůní, ze které se Scottovi zvedal žaludek. Zadíval se za ním. Co by to mohlo být? Byl snad nějaká nadpřirozená bytost? Nějaká, o které nikdy neslyšel? Nějaká... smradlavá?

Znovu se zadíval na telefon. Žádná nová zpráva.

„Scotte?" Vzhlédl, když uslyšel hlas profesorky Finchové. „Schovejte ten telefon, prosím." Zadívala se na něj přísně a Scott mobil ihned zastrčil do tašky. „Promiňte," omluvil se a Finchová se nevrle vrátila k výkladu.

Zapsal si pár vět o alelách, ale v tu chvíli cinkl jeho telefon. Příchozí zpráva. Všichni se na něj obrátili, a pomalu se otočila i Finchová. „Scotte," zavrčela varovně. „Omlouvám se, já-" Scott chtěl mobil hned vypnout, ale v tom cinkl podruhé. Bože, proč?

Finchová ho propodla pohledem. „Tak dost, pane McCalle, v mé třídě nebudou žádná elektronická zařízení a srandičky. Jste dnes po škole. Odvedu vás k poškolákům hedn po hodině. A ten telefon mi dejte na stůl, vaši rodiče si ho mohou kdykoli vyzvednout."

„Ale-"

„Žádné ale! Dejte sem ten telefon."

Scott si povzdechl.

„Hned!"

Scott se vydal ke katedře a v duchu proklínal Liamovo úžasné načasování.

***

Liam si zrovna psal s Hayden, když si všiml, že má zprávu od Scotta.

Jeho konverzace s Hayden byla zvláštní a taková... trapná. Ještě před chvílí se s ní cítil přirozeně a sám sebou jako s nikým a najednou se zvládl vyptávat jen na triviální dotazy a připadal si nesvůj.

_14:56_

_Liam: Tak... Jak se máš?_

_Hayden: No, moc dobře ne._

_Liam: Proč?_

_Hayden: Nech mě popřemýšlet, Liame. Sestra mě odtáhla přes půl států do města, kde nikoho neznám. Ve škole nemám žádný kamarády a absolutně nevím, co si tu mám počít jako vlkodlak. A můj kluk si z toho zjevně nic nedělá. Nemám já to pohádkovej život?_

_Liam: Jak že si z toho nic nedělám?_

_Hayden: Zíral jsi na mě pět minut, načež jsi řekl: "Aha. Dobře." Dobře, Liame. Promiň, že v tom slově nevidím ohňostroj citů. Navíc dobře! To už jsi mohl říct jupí._

_Liam: Byl jsem zaskočený!_

_Hayden: Dobře_

_Liam: ... Děláš si ze mě srandu?_

Jakmile si všiml, že mu píše Scott, využil to jako únik z téhle konverzace.

_Liam: Hele, píše mi Scott. Napíšu ti brzy, jo?_

Raději konverzaci zavřel, nechtěl už číst Haydeninu kousavou odpověď. Rozklikl Scottovu zprávu. „Scott se chce sejít," zašeptal směrem k Masonovi. Měli zrovna trenéra a nechtěl, aby je slyšel - to vždy dělal hroznou tirádu.

„Proč?" zeptal se Mason.

„To nepíše. Ale po škole u něj doma. Dneska končíme stejně, tak tam asi hned zajdeme, ne? On už tam nejspíš bude." Tak nějak předpokládal, že se to vztahuje i na Masona. To by jinak psal, že se s ním chce sejít osamotě, ne?

„Fajn," odpověděl potichu Mason. Liam Scottovi odpověděl:

_15:02_

_Liam: Okay. Přijde i Mason, nevadí?_

„Co se děje?" otočil se k nim Corey. „Máme se po škole sejít u Scotta," odpověděl hned Mason. Už zase měl ten stupidní výraz, co dělal jenom na Coreyho, který Liam nesnášel. „Oh. Dobře," usmál se Corey a otočil se zpět. Liam si povzdechl a znovu napsal Scottovi:

_15:03_

_Liam: Očividně jde i Corey. Vážně, ti dva jsou jako přilepení. Víš co? Pozvi Stilese a Lydii a uděláme si mejdan. Teda, pokud nebude tvoje máma doma. Bude tvoje máma doma? Protože pokud jo, je po mejdanu. Doufám, že máš nějakej chlast? Protože bez toho je taky po mejdanu._

Liam schoval mobil a s politováním zjistil, že Masona ten debilní výraz neopustil a něco si s Coreym šeptali. Říkal si, jestli Coreyho nebude bolet krk, když se na něj pořád otáčí.

„Vy tři! Co si to tam špitáte?!" zařval na ně najednou trenér. Liam k němu trhnul hlavou. Vy tři? Promluvil snad?

„Nic trenére-" začal Liam, ale trenér se znovu rozkřičel, přičemž třída se chechtala.

„Nic?! Tak prej nic! Takže já jsem asi hluchej?! A vy! Vy všichni! Čemu se smějete?! Ticho!"

Chvíli po tom, co se stále neuklidnili, se trenér rozpískal a skončil až se zazvoněním.

***

Malia se se zazvoněním zvedla a rychle zamířila pryč, aby se vyhnula Stilesovi.

Neustále za ní dotíral, omlouval se jí, poslední dobou začínal být frustrovaný, že on přece nemůže za to, že se mu nelíbí. Malia věděla, že asi reaguje přehnaně. Ale dost jí to ranilo a její hrdost jí nedovolovala snížit se k tomu, usmířit se s ním a znovu se spřátelit.

Ale nebavit se se Stilesem znamenalo nebavit se s nikým. Scott byl jeho nejlepší kamarád - neustále by jí promlouval do duše, což už začínalo být vážně otravné. Opravdu neměla chuť bavit se s Lydií. A s těmi druháky si opravdu neměla co říct - možná to byli Scottovi přátelé, i všech ostatních, ale pro ní to byli tak maximálně známí. Podivní známí.

Když vyšla před školu, pogratulovala si, jak se zbavila Stilese. Nejspíš čekal před její skříňkou, ale ona se na bundu vykašlala a vyrazila ven ve svetru. Kdyžtak se zahřeje během. Viděla, jak na ni všichni divně civí, jak se promenáduje v lednu venku bez bundy, ale ignorovala je a vydala se ke svému autu.

Po cestě jakoby do ní však uhodil blesk. „Isaacu?" zvolala, když uviděla, kdo to nerozhodně stojí na parkovišti kousek od jejího auta. Isaac se k ní otočil a skutečně, byl to on. Co tady proboha dělal? Měla za to, že po smrti Allison odešel z města. Nebo se tu celou dobu schovával a dělal si z nich dobrý den?

Tvář se mu rozjasnila, když jí poznal. „Ach, ty jsi ta... kojotodlačice, že?" Vydal se k ní a vypadal, že je upřímně rád. „Malia. Jmenuju se Malia," zavrčela.

„Malia, jistě, ano," prohlásil roztěkaně. „Potřebuju najít Scotta. Rychle. Kde je?" zeptal se a rozhlížel se. „Chtěl jsem se jít po něm podívat do školy..."

„Myslím, že jel domů," řekla Malia. Slyšela, jak říká Stilesovi, že si chce u něj doma promluvit s Liamem. „Díky!" vyjekl Isaac a rozeběhl se směrem ke Scottovu domu. Malia nevěřícně kroutila hlavou a došla k autu. Vylovila z tašky klíčky a odemkla. Když však chtěla nasednout, uviděla něco, co jí zmrazilo na místě.

Ze školy právě vyšli Lydia se Stilesem a něčemu se smáli. Stiles vypadal uvolněně a Lydia  
byla krásná, s tvářemi zčervenalými od zimy.

Malia na ně chvíli zírala, pak nasedla a pořádně třískla dveřmi.

***

„Proč si proboha nevypnul zvuk?"

Stiles se dost bavil tím, že byl Scott po škole. Jakoby nebyl maturant a kapitán lakrossového týmu a zatracenej Scott McCall, všemožná pravá alfa.

„Jak to mám jako vědět?" zeptala se Lydia.

„Ty víš, kde kdo umřel a kde je jeho mrtvola, ale nevíš, proč si vypnul zvonění?"

Lydia pokrčila rameny. „Nikdo nemůže být dokonalý."

Stiles se rozesmál. Pak hned sklapnul, když mu došlo, že se chystal říct, že Lydia _je_  dokonalá. Nechtěl se do toho zase zaplést. Lydia měla za to, že jeho poblázněnost odezněla a on to nehodlal měnit. Nechtěl zničit tu blízkost, co mezi sebou měli, tím, že si jí vylije srdce.

Pak se najednou zarazil. „Scott se chtěl po škole sejít s Liamem. Neměli bychom mu napsat, že je po škole?" zeptal se.

„Kde se měli sejít?"

„U Scotta doma. Proč?"

„Můžeme tam zajet a říct jim to osobně? O víkendu, když Scott vyhlásil stav nouze a svolal nás tam, jsem tam asi nechala pudřenku. Chtěla bych se po ní podívat."

Stiles se znovu zasmál. „Myslíš, jak chtěl probrat 'studijní výsledky abychom si udrželi pozici v lakrossu' s tvou nezbytnou účastí?" Lydia na něj mrkla. „Přesně."

Stiles došel k jeepu. Pak se na ní nerozhodně otočil. „Pojedeme každý svým autem, nebo...?" nechal větu vyznít do ztracena. Lydia se zamyslela.

„Můžeme jet tvým, když mě pak hodíš zpátky sem, abych hi ho vyzvedla." Stiles nadšeně souhlasil."

Stiles si sedl za volant a Lydia na sedadlo spolucestujícího. Zakřenila se na něj. „Pokud ale tahle stará kraksna vypoví službu a vybouráme se, seš mrtvej."

„Já ti dám starou kraksnu! Víš, kolikrát jsem jím zachránil někomu život?"

Lydia se na něj pochybovačně podívala.

„Mockrát!"

„Není půlka tvého motoru lepící páska?"

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Dobře, vyhrálas. Ale až příště bude potřeba okamžitě ujet před velkým zlým monstrem, zamávám ti z okýnka, až kolem tebe projedu."

Lydia se rozesmála a Stiles se taky rozesmál a podíval se na ní, a pomyslel si, jak je krásná, když se směje a pak se podívala ona na něj... A pak se mu rozdrnčel telefon.

Trhnul sebou, jak se leknul, a málem vjel do protisměru, ale ukočíroval to a podíval se kdo volá. Byl to Mason, což bylo opravdu zvláštní, protože Stilesovi nikdy nevolal a Stiles nikdy nevolal jemu a jeho číslo měl spíš tak jako ze slušnosti.

Zvedl to a přiložil si telefon k uchu, přidržujíc ho mezi bradou a ramenem, aby mohl zatočit. „Masone? Chtěli jsme vám to říct, ale když voláš-"

„Stilesi! " zařval Mason a utnul ho. „Proboha, volal jsem Scottovi asi stokrát, ale nebere mi to-"

„Je po škole a má zabavenej mobil. Co se děje?" zeptal se s obavami.

Lydia se k němu natočila. „Co je?" zeptala se potichu. Zvedl prst na znamení, že poslouchá, co říká Mason a položil ruku zpět na volant.

„Čekali jsme na Scotta a... a pak sem vtrhnul ten vlkodlak!" Zněl hystericky.

„Vlkodlak? Jakej vlkodlak?!" Slyšel v pozadí zvuky boje.

„Já nevím! Ale není to alfa, má stejné oči jako Liam. Liam se na něj vrhnul, hned jak sem strčil nos - asi hledal Scotta. Může ti cizí vlkodlak sebrat post alfy, nebo ne?"

„To snad teď není důležitý! Víš co, do deseti minut jsem tam. Nějak to tam... udržte."

Zavěsil, střelil pohledem po Lydii a sešlápl plyn k podlaze.

***

Když dorazili ke Scottovi domů, byl dům prázdný.

„Asi se opozdil," řekl Liam a šel se posadit na pohovku, přičemž litoval, že nešel sám. Mason a Corey si pořád něco špitali. Liam si přesně takhle představoval puberťácké klišeé, ale držel jazyk za zuby a díval se kamkoli jinam než na ně. Scott měl ale zajímavé hodiny. A koberec. A stolek. A pohovku, na které seděli Mason a Corey a dělali...

„Ale proboha!" zařval Liam a ti dva se od sebe odtrhli. Aspoň měli tolik slušnosti, aby si od sebe trochu odsedli a Corey celý zčervenal. „Promiň... My asi jaksi... zapomněli, že tu jsi..." vysoukal ze sebe.

„Všiml jsem si," odtušil suše Liam.

Znovu se zahleděl na hodiny. Scott tu už měl být. Vytáhl mobil, ale žádnou zprávu od něj neměl. Napsal mu, kde je a po pěti minutách mu zavolal, dvakrát, ale nebral to. „Kurva, kde je?" mumlal si pro sebe, když psal další zprávu. Byl vzteklý. Kde kruci byl, když se s ním domluvil?

V tom klapli dveře. Liam vyskočil na nohy a připravoval se na to, že ho pěkně sjede, ale v tom se nadechl a ovanula ho cizí vůně. Cizí vlkodlačí vůně, aby byl přesný. Naježil se a ohlédl se po Coreym. „Cítíš to taky?" zašeptal. Corey napjatě přikývl. "Co? Co má cítit?" ptal se Mason, ale Liam jen sykl, ať je zticha a plížil se ke vchodovým dveřím.

„Scotte?" zavolal neznámý. Liam opatrně nahlédl na roh a uviděl kluka, strašího než byl on, v kabátu a šále. Otočil se a kývl na Coreyho. Corey se vymrštil a donutil Masona, aby zůstal sedět.

Liam se nadechl, vyšel zpoza rohu a zavrčel. „Co tu chceš?" Ten kluk se zatvářil překvapeně. „Kdo sakra seš?" zeptal se ho.

„Na to bych se měl ptát já!"

Liam znovu zavrčel a odhalil své tesáky a žluté oči. Ten kluk udělal to samé. Postoupil dopředu a Liam to bral všelijak, než jak to asi bylo zamýšleno - jako výzvu, jako útok, jako zodpovězení jeho otázky tak, že sem přišel zabít Scotta. Opět ho ovládl vztek. Co si to ten vetřelec dovoluje?!

Vrhl se na něj a on překvapeně vyjekl, následně zavrčel a ohnal se po něm. Nějak se dostali do obýváku, kde Corey stál ochranitelsky před Masonem (Asi bude muset Coreymu říct, že po tomhle jeho jednání se Mason cítí trapně a neužitečně.). Ten kluk na ně upřel své oči a zavrčel. Ohlédl se na ně a on využil Liamovu chvilkovou nepozornost, nabral ho a poslal k zemi.

„Liame!" vyjekl Mason, a chtěl mu pomoct, ale Corey ho zadržel na místě.

Corey na něj vyděšeně zíral. On zavrčel a odhalil drápy. Zatímco se zvedal, vrhl se na ně. Corey zpanikařil, popadl Masona za ruku a zneviditelnil je. On se překvapeně zarazil, než naboural do zdi. Liam se vyškrábal na nohy.

Znovu se na něj vrhl a svět mu splynul v tesáky a drápy.

***

Stiles smykem zastavil na Scottově příjezdové cestě a Lydia se snažila zapomenout na tu cestu hrůzy, kdy se bála, že po překročení sedmdesátky se to auto rozloží na prvočinitele.

Stiles vystartoval ke dveřím a Lydia ho v lodičkách vratce následovala, přemýšlejíc, jestli by si neměla vzhled k jejímu životnímu stylu pořídit zásobu tenisek a vozit ji všude sebou pro takovéto případy.

Stiles trhnutím otevřel dveře a Lydii napadlo, co hodlá udělat. Zůstal však zaraženě stát v předsíni, až do něj málem nabourala. „Co se děje?" zeptala se a vykoukla přes jeho rameno.

V obýváku spolu zápasili dva vlkodlaci, z nichž jeden byl Liam. Po Masonovi nebylo nikde ani stopy. Celý obývák byl rozházený, rozmlácený a rozštípaný, jak tam porůznu padali na věci a odhazovali se tou svou děsivou silou.

Pak se druhý vlkodlak otočil.

„Isaacu?!" vyjekl nevěřícně Stiles a Lydia na něj zírala s otevřenou pusou. Co dělal proboha Isaac v Beacon Hills? A co proboha dělal ve Scottově obýváku? A proč proboha mordoval Liama?

Isaac ho buď neslyšel, nebo tomu nevěnoval pozornost a ani jeden neustal v boji, přestože nás museli vidět. Stiles se k nim vrhl a popadl Isaaca za rameno.

„Isaacu, to jsem já, Stiles. Stiles! Vidíš mě? Mohl bys-"

Isaac jen zavrčel, ani se na něj nepodíval a strčil do něj tak, až Stiles tvrdě dopadl na zem, přičemž mu drápy roztrhl tričko na zádech. Stiles si zjevně vyrazil dech, protože jen ležel a lapal po dechu. Lydia se na něj vystrašeně dívala. Nemá vážné zranění?

Musela se uklidnit. Zhluboka se nadechla a vydechla a pak zařvala z celých plic: „Isaacu!", přičemž do toho vložila tolik síly Banshee, kolik šlo. Liam s Isaacem přestali bojovat a zacpali si uši. Když výkřik odezněl, oba dva se na ní nevěřícně podívali.

„Lydie?" Isaac vypadal překvapeně. Liam jen těžce oddychoval.

Lydia se k nim vydala. „Co se to tady do prdele děje?!" zavrčela. Poté je obešla a sklonila se ke Stilesovi. „Jsi v pořádku?" ujišťovala se.

„No," heknul Stiles, "zatím žiju."

Lydia se k nim znovu obrátila. „Tak?" vyčkávavě se na zadívala se zvednutým obočím.

„Počkat..." vypadlo z Isaaca. „Vy ho znáte? Co je ten skrček sakra zač?"

„Já ti dám skrčka, ty bastarde-"

„Stačí!" utnula ho Lydia. „Isaacu, to je Liam. Je člen Scottovi smečky. Liame, to je Isaac, náš přítel," objasnila jim oběma. Za ní se Stiles vyškrábal na nohy. Podívala se na jeho záda a vyjekla. Měl tam hluboké škrábance. „Proboha Stilesi! Musíme tě ošetřit!"

„To nic Lydie," odbyl jí Stiles. „Teď je důležitější - co si kurva myslíte, že děláte?! Zdemolaovali jste Scottovi dům! Liame, víš moc dobře, že tě jeho máma ráda nemá, jak moc tě bude asi milovat po tomhle-"

„Mě Scottova máma ráda má," prohlásil ledabyle Isaac. Všichni na něj chvíli zírali.

„Dobrý vědět, Isaacu," řekl Stiles pomalu. „Neobíhejte ale pořád od tématu! Já na tebe mluvil - já na tebe řval. Jsi hluchej? A ty Liame, proč na něj proboha útočíš?"

„Ach, tos byl ty?" zeptal se Isaac. "Tak to promiň." Stiles a Lydia si vyměnili rychlý pohled typu Jako vážně?

Liam narozdíl od stoického Isaaca vypadal, že vybuchne. „Proč já na něj proboha útočím?! On sem vlezl. Jak mám vědět, že je to nějaký váš kamarád?"

„My to chápeme, Liame," řekla Lydia chápavě. „Byli jste v ohrožení - to mi připomíná... Kde je Mason? Volal nám." Rozhlédla se, ale nikde ho neviděla. Liam se ještě víc zachmuřil.

V tom se najednou kus od nich objevili Mason a Corey. Isaac na ně zíral; několikrát zamrkal. „Oni... oni jsou neviditelní?" vypadlo z něj. Všichni ho ignorovali.

„Liame, jsi v pořádku?" zajímal se Mason a s vytřeštěnýma očima zíral na Isaaca. „Klid, on je s náma," uklidňoval je Stiles. Pak se znovu obrátil k Isaacovi. "Co tu vůbec děláš? Odešel jsi přece po smrti Allison-"

Lydia koutkem oka zaregistrovala, že se Liam vymrštil, ale něž stihla varovně vykřiknout, popadl Coreyho za tričko a přirazil ho ke stěně. Lydii to vykolejilo; čekala, že se znovu vrhne na Isaaca.

„Liame!" vyjekl Mason. „Co to děláš?" Liam ho nevnímal. Celý se třásl vzteky.

„Ty!" zařval Coreymu do obličeje. „Ty! Místo, aby si mi pomohl - jsi sakra chiméra - zbaběle se schováš!" Liam ani nedokázal dát dohromady souvislou větu. Corey vyděšeně zamrkal.

„Omlouvám se... pořád se... se bojím, potom, co mě málem uškvařili..." vysoukal ze se Corey. „Pořád mám ty popáleniny... nehojí se to. Bojím se, že..." Namáhavě polknul a zatěkal pohledem mezi nimi všemi. Zřejmě mu bylo trapné to přiznat.

„Liame! Pusť ho!" Mason popadl Liama za rameno, ale ten ho jen odstrčil. Mason zavrávoral a spadl. Corey se na něj vytřeštěně podíval; pak se jeho tvář zatvrdila. Odstrčil Liama vší silou, až odlítl pryč.

Liam zavrčel, rozhlédl se po nich všech a nakonec utekl dveřmi ven. „Liame! Vrať se a buď chlap!" zařval za ním Stiles a šel se podívat před dům, ale Liam už byl pryč. Lydia však zalapala po dechu.

Tam, kde měl Stiles škrábance, měl jen neporušenou kůži a sotva znatelné jizvy.

***

Scott dorazil domů o hodinu a půl později. Naštvaně odhodil v předsíni batoh a vešel do obývá, kde se zarazil.

Jejich obývák byl vzhůru nohama. Stáli v něm Lydia, Stiles, Mason, Corey a... Isaac?!

„Snažili jsme se to opravit, ale jaksi to moc nešlo," řekl omluvně Isaac. Scott pořád nechápal, co tady vůbec dělá.

„Scotte," řekla Lydia zamračeně, „budeme si muset promluvit."


	4. 3. kapitola - Noční můry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Páni, děkuju za tolik kudosů za dva dny =3 
> 
> Snad se vám to do teď líbilo. Co myslíte, že se děje se Stilesem?
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Lydia počkala, než všichni odešli, s tím, že musí najít pudřenku. Jakmile se za Stilesem zavřeli dveře, otočila se ke Scottovi, který tupě zíral do zdi.

„Pokud jsem to dobře pochopil," řekl pomalu, "Isaac se sem vrátil, protože ho to sem táhlo. A proto přišel do mého domu, kde na něj Liam zaútočil, ..."

„Scotte-"

„... a zničili nám půl domu..."

„ _Scotte_."

„... přičemž mě máma zabije, a já zabiju Isaaca-"

„Hergot, Scotte! Už jseme to probírali. Teď si musíme si promluvit."

Scott k ní zvedl pohled. „Přemýšlím, co jsme to do teď dělali..."

„To jsme mluvili o tom, co tady Isaac sakra dělá, a že Liamovi šplouchá na maják." Scott sebou trhnul. „Teď si musíme promluvit o Stilesovi."

„O Stilesovi?" nechápal Scott. „Co je s ním?"

„Dneska se... uzdravil," řekla Lydia se zaváháním. Ví ale přece, co viděla! Scott se zamračil. „On byl nemocný?" Lydia potlačila nutkání plácnout se do čela.

„Ne, ty hlavo skopová! Isaac mu udělal pořádně hloboké drápance na zádech, a za deset minut po nich nebylo ani stopy."

Scott na ní šokovaně zíral. „Ne... Ne, to není možné."

„To jsem si taky říkala," zamumlala zachmuřeně Lydia. „Ale bylo to tak, viděla jsem, jak mu to krvácelo a po chvíli to vypadalo, jakoby ho sekl před pár dny."

„Ale... Vždyť je člověk!" vyjekl Scott nechápavě, načež složil hlavu do dlaní.

„Já vím, že je člověk. Jen říkám, co jsem viděla," bránila se Lydia. „Nevím... nemůže to být nějaká zbytková moc Nogitsune, nebo tak něco?" zeptala se.

Scott zvedl hlavu. „O něčem takovém jsem v životě neslyšel. Ale půjdu se na to zeptat Deatona. Mohla bys zatím projít Bestiář; třeba tam něco bude." Vyskočil na nohy a oblékl si bundu. „Vlastně za ním asi půjdu hned. Stejně musím najít Liama - jestli tady běhá zdivočelý po ulicích, je možné, že někomu ublíží."

Prošel kolem ní. „Počkej, to je všechno?" Lydia pospíchala za ním. Už byl venku a startoval motorku. „Neměl bys tu aspoň počkat, než se vrátí tvoje máma domů a vysvětlit jí to?"

Scott se na ní zadíval skrz hledí helmy. „Lydie... Musím teď něco dělat. S Liamem se něco děje. Se Stilesem se očividně taky něco děje. Nemůžu jen sedět a nic nedělat." S tím nastartoval, chopil se řídítek a byl pryč.

Lydia se za ním chvilku dívala. Chápala ho, ale připadalo jí to na jednu stranu nezodpovědné. Co si asi Melissa pomyslí, až přijde domů, najde dům v tomhle stavu a ještě ke všemu tam Scott nebude?

A v tom si uvědomila, že má auto u školy a nemá jí kdo odvést.

„No to snad ne," zabrblala si pro sebe a mrkla na telefon. Její matka pořád měla zasedání školní rady. Ohlédla se k otevřeným dveřím Scottova domu. Někdo by to měl jeho matce vysvětlit.

S tím se otočila a vešla zpátky dovnitř.

***

Stiles měl noční můry.

Nechtěl to nikomu říkat. Minule, když měl pořád dokola noční můry, stala se z něj Nogitsune. Když o tom nikdo nevěděl a on o tom nemluvil, přes den mu to připadalo jakoby to nebyla pravda. Jakoby si to jen vymyslel.

V noci ale věděl jistě, že to výmysl není.

Dnes se hnal tunely, kde porazili Gévaudanskou bestii. Snažil se utéct před tím zvukem... Ale on byl všude, prostupoval mu tělem a rezonoval v kostech... Byl pořád hlasitější a hlasitější...

Stiles se svezl po zdi pokryté kabely a schoulil se na zemi. Přikryl si uši rukama a zařval: „Dost!" Zvuk však neustával.

V tom uslyšel, jak celou splětí tunelů rezonuje jedno jméno: „Stilesi..." Ještě víc si zacpal uši a snažil se v klidu dýchat. Jeho jméno se ozývalo pořád dokola, a čím byl blíž, tím bylo hlasitější.

Věděl, že se k němu blíží, že už je nejspíš hned za rohem, ale nemohl se zvednout, nemohl myslet, nemohl nic...

S trhnutím se probudil a lapal po dechu.

_Kde to jsem?_

_Kde je on?_

Chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že byl ve své posteli. Byl doma, jeho otec chrápal ve své ložnici a Isaac spal dole na pohovce. Srdce mu splašeně bušilo a on se ho pokusil uklidnit. Byl v bezpečí, doma, nikde žádná Nogistune...

Posadil se. Byl celý propocený. Chtěli si dojít pro vodu, ale zarazil se, když zjistil, že někdo je v jeho pokoji. Srdce se mu opět rozbušilo a tep se mu zrychlil. Kdo to byl? Byl větší než jeho otec. Že by se Isaac rozhodl, že je zábava stalkovat ho ve spánku? Teď by to docela i uvítal; uvítal by cokoli, hlavně aby to nebyla...

Vyjekl, když si jeho oči přivykli na tmu a on zjisil, kdo dřepí v jeho židli. Nemohl uvěřit svým očím.

Aiden?

„Hele," začal rozechvěle. „Já nemůžu za to, že seš mrtvej. To... to byla Nogistune, ne já! Prosím prosím, nechoď mě strašit!"

Postava na něj chvíli zírala. Pak se ušklíbla.

„Stilesi," řekl pomalu, „já jsem Ethan. Nepřišel jsem tě strašit. I když musí říct, že představa je to lákavá."

***

„Takže jsi sem přišel, protože tě sem něco... přitahovalo," zopakoval Scott asi po padesété.

Stáli na parkovišti před školou a čekali, než zazvoní. Byl skoro únor a pořád sněžilo. Isaac litoval, že nemá čepici.

„Jo," přikývl Ethan. „Bylo to, jakoby mě něco nutilo se sem vrátit. Nemohl jsem myslet na nic jiného a čím jsem odsud byl dál, tím to bylo horší."  
Isaac si ho přeměřil pohledem. Nezdál se mu. Jen tak se zčistajasna uprostřed noci zjevil u Stilinských doma, jakoby se nechumelilo a vyděsil Stilese k smrti. Proti tomu druhému nic neměl, ale choval přirozenou nedůvěru k lidem lezoucím v půl druhé ráno oknem do cizích domů.

Scott se zadíval na Isaaca, jakoby ho vybízel, ať to potvrdí. „Ano, já jsem to měl taky tak," protočil oči Isaac.

Scott se podíval na Lydii. „Nemeton?"

„Nemeton. Něco ho musela zase spustit, jenže nemám tušení co. Začala jsem včera procházet Bestiář, ale..."

Scott si povzdechl. Isaac se na něj znovu zadíval. Vypadal unaveně; co unaveně, strhaně.

Nebylo divu, včera celou noc nespal a hledal toho agresivního skrčka. Isaac tak nějak doufal, že spadl někam do díry a už tam zůstane.

„To stejně není důvod lést mi oknem do pokoje," zabrblal Stiles.

I Ethan už se zdál být otrávený tím včeným opakováním. „Už jsem říkal, že Scott doma nebyl. Měli jste zamčeno. Tys měl otevřené okno," pokrčil rameny.

„Ano, překvapivě narozdíl od drtivé většiny populace na noc zamykáme, Ethane. Ale mohl jsi aspoň počkat do rána! Nebo jít k někomu jinému. Nebo nechodit k nikomu, to by bylo vůbec nejlepší."

Ethan pozvedl obočí. „Venku bylo mínus tři."

„Tak jsi měl běhat kolečka po lese a nenarušovat můj osobní prostor!"

„Stačí!" houkl Scott. „Teď máme důležitější věci na práci. Musíme najít Liama. Nemám tušení, kde je. Včera jsem projel celé město, byl u něj doma, ale nikde nebyl. Po škole musíme pročesat les-"

„Scotte, mluvíš, jakoby ho unesli," skočil mu do toho Stiles. „Je to vlkodlak, proboha. Dokáže se o sebe postarat."

„Přece jsem vám říkal, že se zase začíná projevovat jeho agresivita. Zítra je úplněk. Mohl by někomu ublížit. Nebo sobě."

„Nebo zase běhat nahatej po ulicích," zamumlal Stiles.

Isaac se zakuckal. „Cože?"

Stiles mávl rukou. „Ale, to neřeš." Isaac se na něj pozorně zadíval. Měl kruhy pod očima a byl celý pobledlý; zdálo se však, jakoby si toho nikdo nevšiml. Jestli si myslel, že v noci neslyšel, jak děsně mu buší srde a jak sebou škubá, tak byl na omylu. Vydoluje z něj, co se ním děje. Proč jsou všichni tak divní? pomyslel si. Na chvíli si odskočím, a jen co se vrátím, najdu taky partičku strhaných puberťáků.

Lydia se na něj podívala. „Vy dva byste měli zajít za ředitelem," ukázala na něj a Ethana. No to ne, s ním nikam sám nepůjde.

„Proč?"

Lydia protočila oči. „Pročpak asi? Abyste tu mohli dostudovat? Stejně to bude složité bez rodičů."

„A jak vysvětlíme, že jsme tu zároveň-"

Stiles popadl každého za jeden loket a překvapivě silně je postrčil směrem ke škole. „Něco si vymyslete, jasný? Že spolu chodíte, že jste ztracení bratři... Fantazii se meze nekladou!" houkl na ně.

Isaac střelil pohledem po Ethanovi. Pak si povzdechl a vydal se k ředitelně.

„Tak, ztracený bratre," nadhodil Ethan, když vešli do školy. „Cítil jsi to z něj taky, že jo?"

„Z koho?"

„Ze Stilese, z koho asi."

„Kdy?"

Ethan po něm střelil pohledem. „Přece v noci. Netvrď mi, že jsi spal, když si tam byl asi za deset vteřin. Byl tak vyděšenej, že jsem měl pocit, že vyletí z kůže."

Isaac povytáhl obočí. „Nebylo to tím, že si myslel, že ho tvůj bratr přišel za trest strašit?"

„Nebylo, a ty to víš. Něco s ním je."

„Tady s každým něco je! Je to tu jako zatracenej lazaret."

Ethan se uchechtnul a v tu ránu ztuhnul. „Co se děje?" zeptal se ho Isaac. V tom se ozvalo: „Ethane?" Isaac se otočil a uviděl, jak kousek od nich s něvěřícným pohledem stojí... No, zapomněl, jak se jmenuje, ale každopádně to byl ten Ethanův kluk.

„Hodně štěstí s vysvětlováním," uchechtl se Isaac. „Počkám támhle." S tím se otočil a nechal Ethana s vykuleným výrazem za sebou. Šel a opřel se o zeď. Páni, bylo to zvláštní, být zase tady. A to se zapřísahal, že se sem nevrátí...

Nebylo to jen zvláštní. Cítil se tu... jako cizí. Jediní dva jeho opravdoví přátelé, Boyd a Erica, byli mrtvý. Jediná holka, o kterou kdy stál, Allison, byla mrtvá. Ke Scottovi do smečky přibyla spousta nových členů. Všichni se změnili. Derek byl pryč. Jen on zůstal stejný a nevěděl, jestli je to dobře, nebo špatně.

V tom však zahlédl trenéra, jak se potácí chodbou. Aspoň něco, ať zůstane při starém.

„Trenére!" Doběhl ho a trenér na něj vytřeštil oči.

„Lahey?" ujišťoval se. „Ano, pane. Chtěl jsem se zeptat-"

„Lahey, řekněte mi jedno," přerušil ho trenér. „Jste doopravdy tady, nebo jsem si jen zval moc prášků na uklidnění?"

„Jsem tady, trenére."

„Já jsem se ptal, jestli jste tady doopravdy!"

„S největší pravděpodobností jsem tady doopravdy, pane."

„Ale, jděte k čertu i stou vaší pravděpodobností, Lahey!"

Poté se trenér otočil a vydal se pryč, přičemž si mumlal, že musí najít tu krabičku a podívat se na vedlejší účinky.

***

„Je hysterickej."

„Není. Jenom se o nej bojí."

Stiles si odfrkl. „Chová se jako jeho matka. Nebo spíš hůř než jeho matka, vzhledem k tomu, že jeho rodiče ještě nenahlásili, že zmizel."

Lydia neodpověděla, akorát si přitáhla kabát těsněji k tělu. To byl taky nápad, pomyslel si kysele Stiles, jít prohledávat v zimě les, zatímco sněží. Nedivil bych se, kdybychom tu někde zapadli a umrzli.

Rozhlédl se, ale všude bylo vidět jen bílo a bílo. Stromy, země, všechno bylo schované poed sněhovou peřinou. Byla to blbost, proč by sem Liam lezl v tomhle počasí? Nejspíš sedí někde v teple a směje se jim. Jistě by mu to udělalo radost, vzhledem k tomu, že je na ně pořád naštvaný.

Po chvilce ticha si Stiles všiml, že se přiblížili k místu, kde zemřela Theova sestra. Pokud si to dobře pamatoval, bylo to tady...

Odhrnul sníh, klekl si k jámě a zavolal: „Hej, Liame, seš tam?"

„Neblbni," vyprskla Lydia. Stiles se rozchechtal. Zvedl se ale a oprášil si sníh z kalhot. „Tak víš co, s tím jeho zvykem padat do děr to bylo logicky první místo, na které jsem pomyslel-"

„Stilesi," přerušila ho Lydia rozechvěle a zatahala ho za rukáv. Ohlédl se směrem, kam se dívala. Kus od nich, mezi stromy, v červeně zbarveném sněhu...

„Ó můj bože. Pomoz mi s ním. No tak, pomoz mi s ním!"

***

Scott všem řekl, že jede hledat Liama. Místo toho zamířil na veterinární kliniku.

Potřeboval se Deatona zeptat, co se to s Liamem děje. A se Stilesem. Nevěděl, co mu dělalo větší starosti.

„Scotte," pozdravil ho Deaton, když vešel do ordinace. „Pane," oplatil mu Scott.

„Našli jste už Liama?" zeptal se Deaton, mezitím co se opřel o operační pult. Scottův výraz mu odpověděl sám za sebe. „Tak proč...?"

„Potřebuju se vás na něco zeptat." Scott se zhluboka nadechl. „Liam už má zase záchvaty vzteku."

„A ty ses mě přišel zeptat proč," konstatoval Deaton. „No, spíš jako to zastavit. Zítra je úplněk a bojím se, že ublíží sobě nebo někomu jinému," opravil ho Scott.

Deaton se na okamžik zamyslel, soustředěně se zamračil a promnul si kořen nosu. „Kdy to znovu začalo?" zeptal se. „Předevčírem. Aspoň myslím, že předevčírem. Před tím vypadal úplně v pohodě."

„Takže to začalo pár dnů po odjezdu Hayden, že?" Scott přikývl. „Je tedy možné, že v ní ztratil svou kotvu."

„Kotvu?" zamračil se Scott.

„Ano, kotvu. Mám ten dojem, že jsi s pojmem kotva obeznámený?"

„Jistěže jsem," zavrčel Scott, "jen jsem nevěděl, že Hayden byla Liamova kotva."

„Když jsi zkušený pozorovatel, je to patrné na první pohled. Dokázala ho usměrnit tak, jako tebe Allison. Tudíž když odjela, nemá kdo krotit jeho temperament. Musel by si vytvořit novou kotvu, něco, co mu pomáhá se koncentrovat... Teď by se nám hodil Derekův triskelion."

„Jenže Derek tady není!" zavyl Scott. „A triskelion nám tady na památku nenechal!"

Deaton to přešel. „ Dobrá. Hned jak se najde, přivedete mi ho sem. Já mezitím přichystám nějaké bylinky a podobné věci. Přinejhorším ho můžeme usměrnit jistým druhem oměje..."

„Dobře. Dobře," zamumlal Scott. „Chtěl jsem s vámi mluvit ještě o něčem," řekl už nahlas. Deaton se na něj vyčkávavě podíval. „Stiles... Lydia říkala, že se... uzdravil."

„Cože?"

„Prý ho Isaac zranil a uzdravil se stejně rychle jako vlkodlak. Nemáme tušení, co to s ním je. Zřejmě si toho ani nevšiml. Lydii napadlo, že jde o nějakou moc po Nogitsune... ale to je hloupost, že?"

Deaton se zatvářil šokovaně. Zároveň však jeho tváří proběhlo něco jiného. Něco jako... provinilost? Scott se svými smysly to nemohl nepostřehnout.

„Vy o tom něco víte?" zeptal se Scott.

„Něco... No, dejme tomu, doufal jsem, že se mu to vyhne..."

„Co se mu vyhne?! Co se s ním děje?" zavrčel Scott.

„Scotte-"

„Scotte!" zařval Stiles, který zrovna udýchaně vtrhl do dveří. „Ty naprostej debilní kreténe! Proč kurva nezvedáš mobil?!"

„Vždyť ho nemám! Máma ho ještě nevyzvedla! Co se děje?" odpověděl Scott. „Tak ty vymyslíš pátrání a ani nemáš jak komunikovat?! Ty-"

„Stilesi. Co. Se. Děje!"

„Našli jsme Liama," vypravil ze sebe Stiles rychle, "ale je to sním špatný. Teda, spíš hodně špatný. Fakt fakt špatný-"

„A co s ním je?!"

„... Umírá."


	5. 4. kapitola - Policejní páska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuju moc, moc za kudosy, děláte mi neskutečnou radost =3
> 
> A Derek je konečně na scéně ;)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

 

„Přežije to. Jasný?"

Stiles tuhle větu zopakoval za poslední hodinu a půl nejmíň milionkrát. Scott ho však neposlouchal, jen seděl a zíral do prázdna. Občas sjel pohledem ke svým rukám, pak si je otřel o kalhoty, jakoby na nich cítil Liamovu krev a znovu zíral do prázdna. Vypadalo to, že si v tom už stihl vytvořit rutinu - svým rukou se věnoval co pět minut a padesát sekund. Stiles to měřil.

„Scotte. Přežije to." Po milionté prvé. Měl by si dělat čárky.

„To byla otázka?" zeptala se Lydia, která seděla vedle Scotta. Stiles byl tady jediný aktivní, frustrovaně přecházel sem a tam a několikrát jim skočil pro tu kávovou břečku z automatu za padesát centů. Stiles se do Lydie zabodl pohledem.

„To bylo konstatování faktu."

„Ale na konci věty jsi zvedl hlas. A zvednutí hlasu na konci věty znamená, že-"

„Lydie, moc nám tady nepomáháš!" vyštěkl Stiles. Lydia našpulila rty a víc se opřela do sedačky. „Jen se snažím zaměstnat," obhajovala se. Chvíli bylo ticho. Příležitostně kolem prošla sestřička nebo nějaký pacient mířící na kontrolu. Scott si dvakrát promnul ruce.  _Hergot_ , pomyslel si Stiles, _vždyť je má úplně čisté!_ To on tady měl ruce krvavé a zmrzlé od toho, jak vláčeli Liama lesem. Trvalo mu čtvrt hodiny, než se mu zdálo, že jsou čisté a jeho otec mu musel přivést čisté oblečení, jelikož byl celý zakrvácený.

Po další chvíli bezcílného pochodování zvedl telefon a znovu zavolal Masonovi. Ten kluk měl pořád hlasovou schránku. Další inteligent, co je vybavený na celoplošné pátrání. Když opět spadl do hlasové schránky, po pípnutí zavrčel: „Masone, kurva, vezmi ten telefon! Liam je na operačním sále. Přijeďte sem!" Už vzdal zanechávání dlouhých a vše vysvětlujících zpráv - pokud bude Mason toužit po detailech, ať si poslechne těch sedmadvacet předchozích zpráv, nebo _ať kurva zvedne telefon!_

Bože, kdyby se pohřešoval jeho nejlepší kamarád, dřepěl by u telefonu a čekal, až zazvoní. Vážně, co to bylo s tou mladší generací?

V tom se zpoza rohu vynořila Melissa McCallová. Vypadala unaveně, ale nevypadala na to, že by nesla špatné zprávy. „Mami!" vyjekl Scott a vyskočil na nohy, první reakce po hodině a čtyřiceti šesti minutách, jak Stilesovi odhalil pohled na hodiny. Které měl v mobilu. Protože on s sebou ten telefon skutečně _nosil_. A opravdu ho _používal_.

„Tak co?" vyzvídal Scott. „Jak je Liamovi? Teda, je mu nějak, ne? Není-"

„Scotte," přerušila ho Melissa, „přežil to. Je mimo ohrožení života. Nebylo to zas tak závažné, jak jsme si zpočátku mysleli." Scott si viditelně oddechl, Lydia složila hlavu do dlaní a Stiles musel přiznat, že i jemu se ulevilo. „Můžeme ho vidět?" zajímal se Scott dychtivě.

„Až zítra," usměrnila ho Melissa, „zítra by se měl i probudit z umělého spánku. Můžete ho přijít navštívit po škole. A teď domů. A všichni. Zítra je škola." Melissa ukázala rukou směrem k východu z nemocnice. Scott se bez větších protestů vydal pryč, zatímco Stiles se ohradil. Tedy, chtěl se ohradit, ale než stačil něco říct, vrhla na něj Scottova matka triumfální pohled. „Ty taky, Stilesi. Šerif nechce, aby ses jakkoli motal kolem Liama nebo místa činu a už vůbec, abys na něm něco vyzvídal. Nemáš na to ani pomyslet. A teď běžte domů."

Stiles klapl naprázdno pusou. Tak jeho otec nechce, aby se tu motal? Ušklíbl se a otočil se na patě.

Kdy ho něco takového zastavilo?

***

„Takže jsme tady protože...?"

„Protože hledáme stopy po tom, kdo zaútočil na Liama."

„A  _já_ jsem tady protože...?"

„Protože Scott je tak mimo, že je nepoužitelnej a potřebujeme někoho s vlkodlačím čuchem. Mimoto kempuješ u nás v obýváku, tudíž to ber jako určitou kompenzaci. A teď mlč a hledej!"

Isaac si povzdechl a rozhlížel se, jestli ve světle Stilesovi baterky něco nezahlédne. Něco, co by Stiles uznal jako stopu a oni by mohli jít do tepla . 

„A jak víš, že to byl _on_?" zeptal se Isaac. „Co když to bylo  _to_?" Isaac i ve tmě viděl, jak Stiles protočil očima. „Trčel mu z břicha šíp, člověče! Myslíš, že by nějaký zvíře nebo obluda byla schopná natáhnout luk a vystřelit?" Isaac neodpověděl. 

Když se přiblížili k místu, kde Liama našli, Stiles vypnul baterku. Připlížili se blíž, ale všichni policisté už zřejmě měli padla. Stiles znovu zapnul světlo a začal se rozhlížet. „Víš, že kdyby tu teď ten, kdo zranil Liama, číhal, okamžitě ví, kde jsme? Moc hezky tady imituješ maják," poznamenal Isaac. 

„Sklapni."

Přesto Stiles baterku znovu vypnul a podíval se na Isaaca. „Tak prosím. Najdi tu něco. Já i můj maják počkáme támhle." Isaac se ušklíbnul. „To bylo trochu dvojsmyslné-"

„ _Sklapni_."

Stiles se někam vytratil a Isaac se začal rozhlížet. Použil svoje zostřené smysly a pomalu procházel kolem policejní pásky, vytyčené mezi několika stromy kolem krvavého fleku ve sněhu. Poté jí podlezl a začal se rozhlížet, ale nikde žádná stopa, důkaz, dokonce ani pach-

V tom však zaslechl slabé křupání sněhu pod podrážkami přicházející z druhé strany, než přišli a stáhl se. „Stilesi?" zašeptal a rozhlédl se, Stilese však nebylo nikde vidět. „Tady dole," ozvalo se tlumeně skoro zpod jeho nohou. Isaac udiveně pohlédl na zem a spatřil tam zející díru. Sklonil se k ní a v měsíčním světle tam uviděl naštvaného Stilese. „V té tmě jsem to vůbec neviděl," zabrblal Stiles a nejspíš očekával, že mu Isaac pomůže nahoru. Obyčejně by si to Isaac náramně užíval, stál by nad Stilesem a posmíval se mu. Ale teď, když se někdo blížil, se ukázala Stilesova imbecilita jako užitečná. Nahnul se a pokud možno neslyšně skočil za ním. 

„Co to děláš?!" zamračil se Stiles. „Když někdo spadne do díry, obvykle se mu pomůže _nahoru_ , a neskočíš za ním dělat mu společnost!"

„Pšš!" umlčel ho Isaac a zabodl se do něj pohledem. 

„Co mě tu pštíš?" vztekal se Stiles dál. „Si jako myslíš, že protože seš vlkodlak, tak si na mě můžeš dovolovat? Jen počkej, až já seženu jmelí-"

Isaac mu připlácl ruku na pusu. 

„Vidíš to? _Policejní páska_. Oni obmotali stromy _uprostřed lesa_ policejní páskou. Si jako myslej, že sem polezou davy lidí a pošlapou jim tu loužičku?" ozvalo se nahoře a díky bohu to Stilese umlčelo.

„Co já vim, co se policajtům honí hlavou. Všichni mají IQ mýho mrtvýho křečka. Ten by to tak taky udělal." odpověděl jiný hlas. Stiles vypadal, že by jeho vlastníka rád zaškrtil. isaac ho zadržel na místě. Teď s nimi nebudou bojovat - ještě ne.

Chvilku bylo ticho, ozývalo se jen křupání sněhu a občané zaklení. „Ten šíp tady někde musí být!" zavrčel pak druhý hlas. „No, zabodl se mu do břicha-" 

„Přece nebyl tak mimo, aby si nemohl vytrhnout z břicha šíp! Jsou to zasraný nadpřirozený potvory! Určitě by se stihl uzdravit." Isaac měl takový pocit, že první z nich teď pokrčil rameny. 

Mezitím, co zjevně pátrali po šípu, o němž věděl, že je uschovaný na policejní stanici, začalo mu to šrotovat v hlavě. Ten šíp byl pro ně důležitý - nechtěli - ne, nemohli dopustit - aby ho někdo našel. Proč? Nebyli to zcela očividně vlkodlaci, ani jiná nadpřirozená stvoření - ty šípy nepotřebují a neoznačovali by se 'zasraný nadpřirozený potvory'. Muselo jít tedy o lovce. Allison měla na šípech znak své rodiny -

_Allison._

Okamžitě to přetrhlo jeho řetězec uvažování. Bože, nedovolil si na Allison pomyslet už věky. Vždycky ho to úplně rozsekalo. Pevně zavřel oči a soustředil se na pachy kolem sebe - to dělal, když se snažil přestat myslet. No tak fajn, kolem něj byla cítit země - hlína - a typická lesní vůně, trocha borovic a jehličí a šišek, akorát utlumená sněhem a zimou - a cítil, jak se Stiles potí, což nebyla vůně, o kterou by zrovna stál - a jeden z těch útočníků tam nahoře byl cítit slabě po parfému, ženském parfému - zjevně měl přítelkyni - a  _bože_ , tenhle používala Allison - ne, na to nesmí myslet, nesmí...

„Isaacu?" zahuhlal Stiles. Isaac sebou trhl a podíval se na něj. 

„Už odešli. Sundáš laskavě tu ruku?"

***

Derek Hale se do Beacon Hills nechtěl vracet.

Ale něco ho tam neskutečně přitahovalo. Myslel si, že tuhle kapitolu svého života uzavřel, nechal Beacon Hills i všechny špatné vzpomínky za sebou a posunul se dál.

No, zjevně ne.

Přese všechna svoje přesvědčení, dnes i s Corou opouštěli jejich byt v centru New Yorku a vydali se na cestu. Derek se aspoň necítil špatně kvůli Coře, protože to ona na něj naléhala, že v noci nemůže spát a že musí,  _musí_ do Beacon Hills. Derek tomu nutkání zvládl odolávat dost dlouho - teď byl nucen potupně svěsit ocas a zabalit si. 

„Máš všechno?" zeptal se Cory, když sešel po schodech dolů. Cora stála u dveří, s rukou téměř na klice a taškami u nohou. „Mám všechno už několik dní. Můžeme vyrazit?" odbyla ho a otevřela dveře. Derek si povzdechl, přehodil si tašku přes rameno a popadl z linky klíče, klíčky a telefon. Mrkl na hodiny. Letí jim to za dvě a půl hodiny, měli už vyrazit. Derek však neustále otálel. Prostě se tam nechtěl vracet - taky proto, že tam byl Stiles. 

Stiles. Bože. On byl jeho prokletí a požehnání zároveň. 

Jen málokterému vlkodlakovi se podařilo najít svého druha a Derek byl jedním z těch, kterým se to poštěstilo. Většinou to bylo skutečně požehnání, vlkodlak našel toho, s kým chtěl strávit celý zbytek života. Jenže v Derekově případě to bylo všechno špatně. Byl mez nimi věkový rozdíl - dobře, to bylo to nejmenší. Stiles byl  _kluk._ Navíc byl heterosexuál a zcela posedlý Lydií Martinovou. Derek nepotřeboval být vlkodlak, aby na to přišel. Stačilo se na něj chvilku dívat. To jak se on na ní díval, usmíval se na ní... Všechno na něm řvalo  _Miluju tě!_ To se samozřejmě mohlo změnit, od té doby, co odešel, ale byl si jistý, že jedna věc se nikdy nezmění - Lydiiny city ke Stilesovi. Dívala se na něj jako na dobrého přítele, jako na někoho, komu se může svěřovat, s kým se může smát, kdo jí zachránil život - ale nechová k němu romantické city. Ne, ty chová k někomu úplně jinému, k jednomu určitému strážníkovi...

„Dereku?" zavolala Cora z chodby. „Výtah je tu!" „Už jdu," odpověděl rezignovaně Derek a zavřel za sebou vchodové dveře. 

Cora netrpělivě podupávala u otevřeného výtahu, jednu nohu v něm, aby se nezavřel. Tašky už tam měla naskládané; vypadali úhledně, jakoby chtěla dát najevo, že Derek se loudal a ona je z nudy přeskládala. Derek beze slova vešel dovnitř, Cora vlítla za ním a zmáčkla přízemí. Dveře se s cinknutím zavřeli a Derek zíral na lesklé kovové dveře výtahu. Pokřiveně se v nich odráželi a přesně tak se teď cítil - pokřiveně. Nebo něco na ten smysl. 

Cora opět podupávala nohou. Derek se bál, aby nedupla moc a neprodupla podlahu. Zdálo se, že to snáší hůř než on. Taky byl starší a měl mnohem, mnohem větší trpělivost. Cora byla výbušná a netrpělivá - jakmile se Nemeton rozezněl do světa, už by snad i běžela do Beacon Hills. Derek ten zatracenej pařez v duchu milionkrát proklínal. Co ho spustilo? Proč teď? 

Chytli si taxíka, naložili věci do kufru a taxikář se kodrcavě rozjel směr letiště. Upřímně, tenhle newyorský ruch mu chybět nebude - spíš se mu stýskalo po lesích a relativním klidu Beacon Hills. 

„Tak... opravdu ti to nevadí?" zeptal se Derek váhavě. „Našla sis tu přátele..."

„To ano," odpověděla Cora, "ale to není život, když se nemůžu na nic soustředit, nemyslet na nic jiného, než nato, že tam potřebuju." Taxikář po ní střelil pohledem, jestli si něco nešlehla. 

„Ale máš tu Joshe," vysoukla ze sebe Derek. Bože, opravdu nechtěl řešit se svou sestrou jejího přítele. Ale připadalo mu, že by to mělo být řečeno. 

„Jasně, že se mi bude stýskat po Joshovi. Bude se mi stýskat po všech, po Annie a Jade, ale... Vždyť víš, co je to za pocit! S tím se nedá žít! Navíc, všem jsem řekla, že se stěhuješ za prací, takže tě teď Josh dost nenávidí."

„Tak díky, že vím, že mě jeden z toho milionu Joshů tady v New Yorku nenávidí. Dobrý vědět. Můžu si jméno Josh škrtnout na seznamu _Kteří lidé mě nenávidí, řazeno podle jmen_. Zrovna Josh mi chyběl. Mimochodem, neznáš nějakého Clinta? Je další na řadě." poznamenal suše Derek. Cora se zahihňala. Taxikář si jen stáhl čepici do čela a úplně z něj vyzařovala touha už se jich zbavit. Když je vysypal před letištěm, sešlápl plyn až na doraz k podlaze a ujížděl pryč. Dereka pobavilo, že ho po sto metrech chytli policisté za překročení povolené rychlosti. 

Fronty na odbavení a pasovou kontrolu byli úmorné. Derek je přetrpěl jen silou vůle. Nejenže lidi se prostě vždycky ve frontách zblázní a handrkují se, kde kdo stál, volání Nemetonu ho ubíjelo. Když konečně zahlásili  _Poslední výzva pro vnitrostátní let číslo U45I7 do Los Angeles_ , málem umřel vděčností. 

„Tady je někdo natěšený," ušklíbla se Cora, když Derek vystartoval vpřed. Derek neodpověděl, jen pevně sevřel čelist a upravil si popruh na rameni. „Možná se tu taky někdo těší, až uvidí jistého maturanta.." škládlila ho Cora dál. „Napovím ti, má hnědé vlasy a oči a iniciály SS-" „Coro!" zahřměl Derek, až se na ně pár lidí ohlédlo. Cora se hlasitě rozesmála, se zakloněnou hlavou, a derek se na ni nemohl zlobit. 

Když se napresoval do toho malinkého sedadla, připadalo mu, že se snad od posledně zmenšili. S Corou sehnali lístky na poslední chvíli, tudíž seděla asi šest řad za ním. Derek se zadíval z okýnka na pošmourné, zasněžené newyorské letiště a snažil se tvářit nepřístupně - tedy jeho obvyklý výraz.

„Ahoj!" ozvalo se najednou vedle něj nadšeně a Derek se podíval, kdo si to vedle něj přisedl. Šlo o ženu zhruba jeho věku, s měkkými rysy, zářivým úsměvem a rezavými vlasy. Trochu mu připomínali Lydii. „Jsem Natasha," představila se a sundavala si kabát.  _Bože, vážně jsem já z celého letadla vyfasoval spolucestujícího, který se chce seznamovat?_ Zjevně ano, s jeho štěstím. „Miguel," řekl po krátkém zaváhání a musel se pousmát při vzpomínce na Stilese. Přece jí nebude vykládat své jméno. Ta ženská byla zcela jistě blázen -  _nikdo_ se nebaví s cizími lidmi v letadle. Kromě bláznů.

„Ach, to je ale exotické jméno! Jste z Mexika?" zajímala se Natasha. Derek nepatrně zavětřil. Proboha to ne - snažila se ho sbalit. 

„Ne."

Nenechala se úsečnou odpovědí odradit. „Takže vaši rodiče imigrovali, že? Nebo jste půl na půl. Vlastně vůbec nevypadáte jako Mexičan..." Ježíši, tohle byl Natashin způsob balení? Rozhodl se, že jí ušetří trápení. „Ne, mým rodičům se jen líbilo to jméno. A mimochodem, jsem gay," pronesl jakoby nic a otočil se k okýnku. 

Díval se z okýnka, a přemýšlel, že za chvíli znovu uvidí Stilese. Přestože ho pohled na něj mučil, přistihl se, že se docela těší.

 


	6. 5. kapitola - Hon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Páni, děkuju za kudosy =3 Fakt, opravdu jsem jich tolik nečekala, na to, že je to psaný česky a česká komunita tu není tak velká. 
> 
> K tomu Nemetonu - hledala jsem, jak působí na nadpřirozené bytosti, ale v kánonu není nikde zmíněno, jak je 'přitahuje'. Tak jsem si to zařídila po svém ;) A taky je to záminka pro Derekův návrat. Dereeek =D A Natasha? Hihihi... =D
> 
> Kapitoly budou vycházet ve středu a v neděli ;)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Když letadlo přistálo v Los Angeles, Derek děkoval bohu. Natasha se sice urazila, ale přesto vypadala, že se s ním hodlá bavit celý let, o což se skutečně pokoušela. Musel se hodně držet, aby jí nerozdrápal hrdlo.

Vystřelil ze sedačky tak rychle, jak jen to šlo, vpadl do uličky, došel pro Coru, popadl jí za loket a protlačil se dopředu. Kohokoli, kdo chtěl protestovat, spražil takovým pohledem, že se rychle odvrátil a dělal, že neexistuje. Úspěšně se dostali až k východu z letadla, kde po něm pomrkávali letušky. S přehledem je ignoroval a vyšel ven. Bože, zase byl zpátky v Kalifornii. Čím blíž byli Beacon Hills, tím menší byl pocit vyvolávaný Nemetonem. Teď už šlo spíš o takový slabé nutkání, které šlo ignorovat, ale pořád tam bylo. 

Až tam dorazí, tak ten pařez spálí. 

Vyšli z letadla a zamířili k výdeji zavazadel. Derek rychle vyrazil kupředu a Cora se ušklíbla. „Páni, to opravdu tak nemůžeš dočkat Stilese-" Derek zavrčel. „Nebylas to ty, kdo mě _prosil_ , abychom se vrátili do Beacon Hills?" Cora se zamračila. Derek se uchechtnul a vydal se najít, u kterého čísla přijedou jejich tašky. Přistálo tu asi deset letadel během půl hodiny, tak mu chvilku trvalo, než našel to, co přiletělo z New Yorku. Jejich tašky tam byli skoro jediné, spolu s infantilním růžovým kufrem. „Bože, kdo si takovou věc pořídí?" odfrkla si  znechuceně Cora a popadla vlastní černý kufr. 

„Migueli?" ozvalo se za nimi. 

 _Proboha_. „Myslím, že vím," odpověděl tiše Derek. Vnitřně se obrnil a otočil se. Za nimi stála Natasha třímající onen růžový kufr. Zářivě se na ně usmívala. „Páni, Migueli, nečekala jsem, že se ještě potkáme," poznamenala. „Vaše... sestra?" zeptala se při pohledu na Coru, která valila oči. Derek by jí měl potom vysvětlit, proč je z něj znovu Miguel.

„Ano, ehm... Alessandra." Cora se pobaveně usmála. Střelila pohledem po Derekovi a jemu došlo, že nemusí nic vysvětlovat - Cora tomu porozuměla i beze slov. Natashino šílenství bylo stejně patrné díky kufru na první pohled. 

„Alessandra Juarez Cinqua Tiagová, moc mě těší," usmála se a napřáhla ruku. Natasha jí nadšeně potřásla.

„Natasha Cassavetesová."

Dereka překvapilo, že si Cora pamatovala všechna ta vymyšlená příjmení. A to je slyšela jen jednou, a to od něj. On sám si pamatoval sotva Juareze. 

„Páni, to je jmen," zasmála se Natasha. Derek se nuceně usmál, následně se otočil a vyrazil směrem ven. „Pardon, ale pospícháme,... že, Alessandro?" houkl přes rameno. Cora se za ním vydala, otočila se a šla pozpátku. „Ano, hrozně pospícháme. Jedeme za naší tetou, má alzhaimera, takže jí budeme nějaký čas vypomáhat v domácnosti. Každopádně, ráda jsem vás poznala," vycucala si Cora z prstu, otočila se směrem k východu a prošla otáčivými dveřmi. 

Dereka nepřestávala udivovat. 

Jakmile vyšli z příletové haly, obklopil je ruch a hluk hlavního kalifornského letiště. Byla tam hlava na hlavě, rodiny se vítali a řidiči tam znuděně postávali s cedulky se jmény jejich zákazníků. Derek se rychle vydal nalevo - neměl žádný konkrétní cíl, jen se chtěl v té tlačenici Natashe ztratit - a Cora šla za ním. Po chvilce se začali rozhlížet po nějaké autopůjčovně, aby se mohli dostat až do Beacon Hills. Derek viděl jen jednu, a taky viděl tu kilometrovou frontu u ní. Povzdechl si a začal si razit cestu davem. Cora zaskučela. „Nemohli bychom tam prostě doběhnout?" 

Derek se otočil, aby jí něco kousavého odpověděl, když v tom zaznamenal rozruch v davu a zaslechl nezaměnitelný hlas, jak nadává: „Tak my se sem vláčíme ty tři hodiny a ty je ztratíš?!" 

Pomalu se otočil a spatřil Stilese, jak zhruba pět metrů od nich hubuje... Isaaca? 

Mozek mu to nebral. Co dělali Stiles Stilinski a Isaac Lahey  _spolu na letišti v Los Angeles_ _?_

„Isaacu?" zavolal, aby nevolal Stilesovo jméno první. 

Isaac sebou trhnul a zadíval se jeho směrem. Vyvalil oči a Stiles vedle něj se zamračil. „Posloucháš mě k čertu vůbec?!" 

„Derek," vypadlo mdle z Isaaca. „Správně, Derek by tu stopu neztratil, ty-"

„Ne," přerušil ho Isaac. Derek se nemohl šokem pohnout. „Myslím tím, že támhle stojí Derek a zírá na nás. A vedle jeho.. jeho sestra! Ahoj Coro!" ožil Isaac a zamával. Stiles nevěřícně sledoval Isaacův pohled. „Dereku?" vypadlo z něj a popošel k nim. 

Derek netušil, co říct.  _Rád tě vidím? Co tady kurva děláte?_

_Miluju tě?_

Místo toho se spokojil s: „Ahoj."

***

Co dělali Stiles, Isaac a Scott na letišti v Los Angeles? No, to byl dlouhý příběh. 

Začalo to o obědové pauze. To se tak sesedli Scott, Stiles, Isaac a Lydia u stolu. Scott úplně  _cítil_ to Liamovo prázdné místo... a upřímně by ho zajímalo, kde ksakru jsou Mason s Coreym. Nebrali telefony, nepřišli do školy... neměl z toho dobrý pocit. Ale už se strachoval o tolik věcí, že víc vynervovaný už být nemohl, takže ty dva jen zařadil na seznam věcí, ze kterých by měl mít nervy.

„Takže," začal Stiles, rozhlížejíc se pro jistotu po okolí, „včera jsme šli s Isaacem do lesa." Scott po něm vrhnul rychlý pohled. Nevykazoval žádné známky toho, že by se s ním něco dělo. Nestihl dokončit svou řeč s Deatonem, ale dneska se tam rozhodně vrátí a tu odpověď na to, co se děje se Stilesem, prostě  _dostane._

„Nech mě hádat," zabručel Scott. „Šli jste na místo, kde našli Liama, abyste se podívali po nějakých důkazech." Scott se nemohl zlobit na Isaaca, jelikož moc dobře věděl, že pokud Stiles chce, dostane kohokoli kamkoli. Ale vlastně se nemohl zlobit ani na Stilese, protože to byl prostě Stiles a slídění po nocích v lese a porušování zákazů měl prostě v nátuře. Scott byl alespoň vděčný, že tam včera nedotáhnul jeho. Potřeboval si trochu odpočinout a o všem popřemýšlet - což se zpětně nejevilo jako zrovna chytrý tah, jelikož se akorát víc zamotával do toho všeho a strachoval se, co se blíží. Možná by trajdání po lese se Stilesem bylo pro jeho mozek a klid lepší.

„Tos nemusel ani hádat," usmál se zářivě Stiles. „Nic jsme teda nenašli, ale pak se tam objevili nějaký dva kluci. Nejspíš to byli ti, co na Liama zaútočili-" 

„Cože?!" vyjekl Scott. Rychle se rozhlédl okolo a ztlumil hlas. „Proč jste po nich nešli? Vždyť-"

„Scotte," uklidňoval ho Stiles, „byli to dva nejspíš zkušení lovci. Já jsem člověk, nemám supersílu a superrychlost a superbůhvíco, Isaac by byl na ně sám. Navíc jsme trčeli v díře," zamumlal nakonec jen tak mimochodem. Byli to sice pádné a logické argumenty, ale Scott nemohl pochopit, proč po nich nešli. Oni se pokusili  _zabít_ Liama. On by je rozcupoval klidně, i sám. Ale taky nechápal, co dělali v nějaké díře. 

„Trčeli jste  _kde_ _?_ " ozvalo se nad nimi. Všichni sebou trhli a uviděla tam stát Ethana s tácem, na kterém měl jen jedno jablko. Proč si ho vůbec bral? 

Usadil se vedle Isaaca, jakoby o nic nešlo, opřel se do opěradla a ušklíbl se. „Slyšel jsem dobře, že vy dva," ukázal na Stilese a Isaaca, „jste trčeli v  _díře_?" 

„Rád odposloucháváš cizí rozhovory?" optal se ho Stiles. „Kámo, slyšel jsem vás i o pět stolů vedle. Já neodposlouchával. Nemůžu za to, že se bavíte moc nahlas." Lydia protočila oči. „Jasně, vůbec to nemá co do činění s vlkodlačím sluchem." Ethan na ní mrkl. „Jak jsem řekl. Řvete na celou jídelnu."

„Tak pro tvou informaci tady pan chytorlín spadnul do díry a já ho musel zachraňovat," ušklíbl se Isaac. „Cože?!" vyjekl Stiles a zuřivě se k Isaacovi otočil. „Já ti dám zachraňovat!" Isaac se rozesmál. „Nikoho jsi nezachraňoval!" pokračoval rozhořčeně Stiles. „Vyskočil jsi nahoru a bavil se, jak mi nejde vylézt, ty kryple-" 

„Stilesi," přerušil ho Scott. „Nechtěl jsi říct něco důležitého?" 

„Jo, no jo, chtěl," zabručel Stiles. Odvrátil se od Isaaca, ale stále se mračil. Scott cítil, jak je vytočený a věděl, že to musí cítit i Isaac, kterého to očividně velmi bavilo. „Ty kluci se sháněli po šípu, kterým Liama postřelili. Nejspíš na něm byl symbol jejich rodiny. Mohli bychom ho ohledat - táta to zařídí - a budeme vědět, proti komu stojíme." 

„Dobrej nápad," okomentoval to Ethan. Vzal do rukou jablko a otáčel jím mezi prsty. „Díky," prohlásil sarkasticky Stiles. „Lydie, zajdeš pak se mnou na stanici?" zeptal se. Rusovláska přestala zírat do stolu a zadívala se na Stilese. „Jasně. Stejně jsem chtěla odpoledne zajít za Jordanem." Stiles se zatvářil zvláštně. 

„Jordanem?"

„Vždyť víš. Za Parrishem."

Scott vycítil, že Stiles moc dobře věděl, že Parrsihovo křestní jméno je Jordan. Nebyl tak nečitelný, jak si myslel - překvapilo ho, že Lydia měla v plánu zajít za  _Jordanem_. Přestože pro ty, kdo neměli jeho smysly už Stiles nebyl do Lydie blázen, pro něj bylo snadné poznat, že byl. 

V tom se Isaac narovnal a trhl hlavou k východu z jídelny. „Co se děje?" zeptal se ho starostlivě Scott. Bože, jestli bude něco ještě s Isaacem, asi ho trefí šlak. 

„Ten pach ze včera!" vyhrkl Isaac, vyskočil na nohy a překotil židli. „Je tady!" Vystřelil jako blesk a hnal se mezi poplašenými studenty k východu. 

Stilesovi to došlo dřív než jemu. Tváří se mu mihlo uvědomění a vzrušení; vstal a popadl Scotta za rukáv. „Dělej!" zařval na něj a vyrazil rychleji, než by Scott pokládal u člověka za možné. Scott to pořád nějak nechápal, stejně tak Lydia a Ethan, kteří za nimi konsternovaně zírali. „Scotte!" ozvalo se od dveří. Jak se tam tak rychle dostal? Scott přestal přemýšlet a rozeběhl se za nimi. 

Když se dostal ven z jídelny, viděl jen Stilesovu vlající mikinu, jak zahýbá za roh. Zanadával a přidal. Dohnal je až venku před školou. „Řekne mi někdo, co se tady kruci děje?!" vyrazil ze sebe udýchaně.

„Tam! To auto!" vyštěkl místo odpovědi Isaac a ukazoval na mizející černý Mercedes. „Do jeepu!" zavelel Stiles a než se Scott nadál, seděl na sedadle spolujezdce Stilesova jeepu a byl uprostřed honičky na záhadný Mercedes. 

„Tak fajn." Snažil se znít v klidu. „Co se ksakru  _děje_?" Stiles sevřel volant. „Nestačil jsem to dokončit - Isaac včera zachytil pach jednoho z těch lovců, který byl nejspíš ve škole a teď sedí v tom autě před náma." Scott si povzdechl a zavrtal se do sedačky.

„Stačilo to říct rovnou."

Následující tři hodiny sledovali Mercedes a spřádali konspirační teorie. 

„Podle mě jsou s Gerardem," prohlásil Stiles. „S Gerardem?" zeptal se Scott. „Jo, s Gerardem. Nesnáším Gerarda." 

„Moment, neplive teď Gerard někde černou krev?" zeptal se Isaac. „Jo tys tady vlastně nebyl," vyhrkl Stiles a plácnul se do čela. „Stilesi!" vyjekl Scott, popadl kamarádovu ruku a vrátil jí na volant. Jeep sebou škubnul, málem sjel ze silnice, ale Scott trhl Stilesovou rukou a vyrovnal to. Scott se na něj nasupeně podíval. On a Isaac by s největší pravděpodobností bouračku přežili, ale Stiles by skončil rozmašírovaný o strom. 

„Okey, omlouvám se," zamumlal Stiles. „Každopádně, Argent Gerardovi dal nějaký oměj či co to bylo, aby nám pomohl proti Gevádonské bestii, takže je zpátky ve hře. A přivedl si teď další lovce. Dává to dokonale smysl!" pokračoval Stiles nicméně nevzrušeně, jakoby zrovna málem neunikl čelní srážce se stromem. 

„Ale proč by si Gerard vodil lovce, aby nás zabili?" nechápal Isaac. „Pokud vám pomáhal proti té bestii, tak-"

„Zas taková pomoc to nebyla," přerušil ho Stiles, „a pořád je to zahořklej dědek a chce akorát pomstu. Vůbec bych mu nevěřil."

„Stilesi, ty nevěříš nikomu," protočil očima Scott. „To není pravda! Věřím víc jak polovině lidí v tomhle autě."

„Jsme tady tři, takže to s polovinou nedává moc smysl," usadil ho Scott. „A ty se nepočítáš." Stiles si odfrkl a zadíval se přímo před sebe. Přidal plyn, aby dohnal Mercedes, který se jim během konverzace skoro ztratil. 

„No počkat," ozval se Isaac po okamžiku ticha, kdy mu to došlo, „ty mi nevěříš?" Stiles protočil očima, ale obě ruce tentokrát zůstali bezpečně na volantu. 

„Po tom všem, co jsme spolu prožili," kroutil smutně hlavou Isaac. Scott měl co dělat, aby nevyprsknul smíchy. „A to jsem si myslel, že jsme se dneska v koupelně opravdu sblížili-" 

„Mlč!" zařval na něj Stiles „A _já_ jsem si zase myslel, že o tom nebude mluvit!" Scott se rozesmál. „Co?" vyzvídal, když mohl popadnout dech. „Co se stalo v koupelně?" Stiles vyslal varovný pohled směrem na Isaaca. „Sleduj silnici!" okřikl ho Scott a sám se naklonil dozadu. „Co se stalo v koupelně?" zopakoval. „Isaacu-" začal Stiles, ale Isaac se jen ušklíbnul a opřel se do sedadla.

„Vlezl jsem tam, zrovna když vylejzal ze sprchy. A tak úplně na sobě neměl ručník," objasnil Isaac. „No to teda měl! Měl jsem ručník!" řval Stiles. „Ale stejně toho bylo dost vidět!" 

Scott se nemohl přestat smát dalších pět minut.

Později, když už se chýlilo odpoledne, zažili taky jednu dobrodružnou zastávku u pumpy, kde zastavil i Mercedes. Než si všichni odskočili, Mercedes zmizel a museli ho pak hodně dohánět, přičemž Scott málem dostal infarkt (ten den už podruhé). Mercedes jel pořád dál a Scott přemýšlel, kam je ti lovci zavedou. Věděli o nich a vedli je do pasti? Do nějakého loveckého doupěte plného spousty ostrých věcí? Bylo po třetí, když lovci odbočili z dálnice a vydali se po normální státní silnici. Tou dobou měl už dva nepřijaté hovory od matky a deset esemesek od Lydie. Ta poslední zněla takto:

_14:46_

_Lydia: Jestli mi hned jeden z vás neodepíše, uříznu vám všem ve spánku koule._

Scott došel k závěru, že situace je už dost vážná a napsal jí, že sledují lovce, co se zřejmě pokusili zabít Liama, a poprosil jí, aby se zašla podívat na ten šíp a zjistila, jestli na něm není někde rodinný erb. Na to mu hned odpověděla. 

_15:03_

_Lydia: A jak to mám asi udělat? Šerif k důkazům nepouští ani Stilese a to je jeho syn._

_15:04_

_Scott: Použij na Parrsihe svoje osobní kouzlo, ať tě tam pustí._

Na tohle mu už nic neodepsala. 

„Takže nejenomže jsme vynechali školu," poznamenal Scott, když nakonec míjeli ceduli  _Vítá vás město Los Angeles_ , „za což mě máma zabije, ale utratili jsme z její kreditky za benzín, a zmizeli do Los Angeles. Jsem kvůli vám mrtvej na třetí. Díky moc." Stiles po něm vrhnul pohled. „To ty tady pořád brbláš, že nic neděláme, tak si nestěžuj," usadil ho. 

Scott něco zabrblal a díval se z okýnka. Takže skončili v Los Angeles. Paráda. 

Ještě více ho ale udivilo, když nakonec zastavili na losangelském letišti. Zatímco Stiles s nadávkami cpal peníze do parkovacího automatu, z Mercedesu vystoupili dva kluci. Jeden měl na hlavě kapuci a byl menší než ten druhý. Rychle se vydali směrem k vchodu do příletové haly B a Scott našponoval uši, ale kvůli hluku zaslechl jen  _Přistáli už před dvaceti minutama_ a  _Ta nás zabije_. Mrknul na Stilese, který už naházel požadovaný počet mincí do automatu (stačilo by, kdyby měl kromě pěťáků a centů i papírovky). Jen co se otočil zpátky, lovci zmizeli v davu. 

„Kurva!" ulevil si, popadl Stilese zezadu za kapucu a táhl ho pryč. Překvapený Isaac klusal za nimi. No to teda ne, nezadělal si na trojitou vraždou vlastní matkou jen proto, aby je tu ztratili. „Musíme je najít!" vyštěkl Scott. „Šli támhle do Béčka." Jen co jim to oznámil, otočil se na patě a začal si razit cestu davem. Stiles za ním něco hulákal, ale nevnímal ho a brzy byl z doslechu. 

Pátral po nich snad hodinu, spíš to bylo tak maximálně 15 minut, ale jemu se to zdálo jako hodina. Když je nenašel, smířil se s faktem, že se mu ztratili a celá cesta byla tak nějak zbytečná. Vydal se tedy hledat Stilese a Isaaca, což mu taky zabralo určitou chvíli. Nemohl v tak obrovksém davu použít svůj čich a natož sluch, musel je tedy najít pěkně postaru - prochodit celý areál. Našel je v koutě kousek od záchodků, kde stáli u menší hory tašek, na které seděla Cora Haleová. 

Ušel dalších pět kroků, načež zamrzl v pohybu a zopakoval si poslední myšlenku.  _Cora Haleová?_

Potíže se zrakem neměl od té doby, co se z něj stal vlkodlak, ale začínal si myslet, že se u něj projevují vidiny. Protřel si zkusmo oči, ale Cora pořád trůnila na zavazadlech a řešila něco s Isaacem. V tu chvíli si Scott teprve uvědomil, že Stiles stál kus od nich a mluvil s Derekem. 

A bylo to tu zas.  _S Derekem?_

„Dereku?" zavolal a došel k nim. Derek se k němu hned obrátil. Stiles zmlknul uprostřed věty. 

„Ach můj bože," povzdechl si Derek, „kolik vás tu je? Támhle za tím sloupem je Lydia, že jo?" Scott na něj chvíli jen zíral. 

„Jo," ozval se Stiles, „taky jsem byl překvapenej-"

A v tu chvíli se Stilesovi do ramene zavrtala kulka. 


	7. 6. kapitola - Kulka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se, že tak dlouho nic nebylo :/ To víte, přijímačky, ale teď mám čas a bude to vycházet jako normálně ;)
> 
> Tak, snad se vám bude díl líbit =3 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Scott, Stiles a Isaac vystřelili pryč tak rychle, že to Lydia skoro ani nestačila zaregistrovat a najednou byla u stolu sama s Ethanem, který tak strašně moc připomínal Aidena. Oba byli chvilku zticha, jenom zírali ke vchodu do jídelny, kudy zmizeli, stejně jako celá jídelna. Lydia zaslechla nějaké třeťáky u vedlejšího stolu, jak se dohadují, jestli to byl koks nebo extáze, nad čímž protočila očima.

„Co je to popadlo?" řekla nakonec, když už mlčení trvalo příliš dlouho. „Slyšela jsi. Drogy," ušklíbl se Ethan a začal si pohrávat s jablkem mezi prsty. Lydia se zamračila a odložila příbor. Vytáhla z kabelky mobil a napsala Scottovi, který se jí zdál z těch tří nejzodpovědnější. 

„Tak... co bysme teď měli dělat?" zeptala se Lydia váhavě. 

„No, jelikož jsem tady první den, nerad bych se hned ulil ze školy, takže... Ty si dělej co chceš, ale já zůstanu a budu vzorný student," prohlásil Ethan, zvedl se a odešel. Lydia se za ním chvíli dívala. Dokonce i styl jeho chůze byl stejný jako Aidenův. Jistě, byli dvojčata, ale stejně jí to otevíralo staré rány. Byla vlastně ráda, že odešel. Nechtěla se na něj dívat, jelikož před ní vyvstávali vzpomínky na to, co prožila s Aidenem. 

„Můžu si přisednout?" 

Lydia polekaně vzhlédla, jak byla zabraná do vlastních myšlenek, ale uklidnila se, když zjistila, že je to jen Danny. „Jasně," usmála se zářivě, ale nechápala, proč by si Danny chtěl přisednout zrovna k ní. Nikdy se spolu moc nebavili, i když to byl Jacksonův nejlepší přítel. Navíc byla trochu rozpačitá z toho, že ví o vlkodlacích a netušila, jestli ví i o tom, že Lydie je mrtvoly hledající Banshee. 

Danny se posadil naproti ní, na místo, kde předtím seděl Isaac a nervózně si propletl prsty. „Poslyš... Nechci být nějak vlezlý nebo tak, ale koukal jsem, že jsi mluvila s Ethanem..."

Aha, tak odtud vítr vane.

Lydia se na Dannyho usmála. Byl vlastně sladký. „Potkal jsem ho předtím na chodbě, a musím teda říct, že mě málem trefil šlak," zasmál se nervózně. „Myslel jsem si, že odešel z města, víš, po tom, co umřel jeho bratr..." Danny najednou zmklnul. „Ach, promiň, nechtěl jsem to zmiňovat, vím že jsi do něj byla zamilovaná-"

„Zamilovaná? Pff, neblázni," tentokrát se cítila trapně Lydia, ale ten Dannyho pohled vypadal, že stejně ví pravdu. Páni, ten kluk má nějaké nadpřirozené smyslové vnímání, říkala si. Ovšem musela uznat, že jí bylo trochu divně z toho, když si uvědomila, že oba chodili s prakticky totožně vypadajícími lidmi. 

„No, abych se k tomu vrátil, tak jsem se ho samozřejmě ptal, co tady dělá, ale blábolil něco o tom, že je tady s kočovným cirkusem, tak mě napadlo, jestli o tom něco nevíš." Danny se na ní zadíval tak upřímně, že v jeho očích mohla číst. Ten kluk byl do Ethana pořád ještě zamilovaný. Lydia se znovu usmála. Měla by mu říct pravdu? Zasloužil by si to víc než nějakou báchorku o cirkuse. Stejně už o vlkodlacích ví, čím by tomu mohla uškodit?

„Je to tak trochu...  _naše_ záležitost, víš?"

Danny vypadal, že to pochopil. Zatvářil se napjatě a naklonil se blíž. „Něco s... však víš... s vlkodlaky?" zašeptal potichu. Lydii přišlo celkem vtipné, jak šeptá a snaží se, aby je nikdo neslyšel, přičemž tohle bylo mnohem nápadnější, než normální rozhovor. Lydia však jen přikývla a nasadila kamennou tvář. 

„Řeknu ti to venku, co ty na to?"

Danny samozřejmě souhlasil a Lydia se zvedla. Popadla svojí značkovou kabelku a vydala se pryč z jídelny; Danny jí následoval. Zbývalo jim ještě asi dvacet minut z obědové pauzy, takže vyšla ven ze školy a zastavila se u laviček. Danny jí napjatě pozoroval, dychtivý dozvědět se to. 

„Existuje takový maják," začala Lydia, „přitahuje vlkodlaky i ostatní nadpřirozené bytosti sem, do Beacon Hills. Jmenuje se Nemeton. Něco ho znovu spustilo, to je proč se vrátili Ethan i Isaac."  Snažila se podat to co nejstručněji a nejpochopitelněji. 

Danny byl chvilku zticha a vstřebával to. „Říkala jsi ostatní nadpřirozené bytosti?" zeptal se.

Lydia si povzdechla. „Radši si sedni, tohle chvíli zabere."

***

 „Takže mi chceš říct, že prakticky celé město je plné nadpřirozených nestvůr," řekl pomalu Danny. Ethan v duchu proklínal Lydii, zatímco seděl kus od nich s kapucou na hlavě a dělal, že si čte v učebnici ekonomie. Proč proboha musela na Dannyho tohle všechno vybalit? Jeho historka o cirkusu byla daleko lepší.

„Ne nestvůr, prostě... bytostí. Vypadám snad jako nějaká nestvůra?" zeptala se dotčeně Lydia.

„Ne, ne to ne!" snažil se to zachránit Danny. „Promiň, promiň. Takže celé Beacon Hills je plné nadpřirozených  _bytostí_." Lydia pokývala hlavou.

„A ty jsi něco jako... víla, co hledá mrtvoly a její křik zabíjí?" pokračoval Danny. „Ne- ale víš co, v podstatě jo. Jo, něco takovýho."  

Danny byl chvilku zticha. Ethan nevěděl, co si má vlastně myslet. Myslel si, že se přes Dannyho i celé Beacon Hills už dostal. Už nikdy nechtěl do tohohle zpropadené města vkročit. Jenže pak se Nemeton rozezněl do světa a Ethan se ani nenadál a už stál před Scottovým domem. Nevěděl, kam jinam se uchýlit. Byl hlavně rád, že přešlo to hrozné napětí a on se mohl konečně svobodně nadechnout. Pak ve škole natrefil na Dannyho... a totálně zpanikařil. Znovu se vynořili ty pocity, co měl, když byli spolu a co se tak snažil pohřbít. Měl mezitím nějaké vztahy, takže nechápal, proč to pořád tak palčivě cítil. Takže zazmatkoval a vyblekotal něco o kočovném cirkusu. 

„Takže proto se pořád taháte s těma druhákama. Jsou to taky...  _bytosti_." Lydia přikývla. „Liam je vlkodlak, ale Corey je chiméra. To je poněkud složitější na vysvětlení, ale řeknu to takhle - dovede se zneviditelnit." Danny vyvalil oči. To Ethan udělal taky - netušil sice, o kom to mluví, ale neviditelnost? Sice byl sám vlkodlak, ale tohle je trochu přes čáru, ne?

„Jo, já vím, je to šílený," zasmála se nervózně Lydia. „Jo, to je," souhlasil Danny. „Ale díky, že jsi mi to řekla. Nevím, jak velkej idiot si Ethan myslí, že jsem, ale to s tím cirkusem bylo... Nevím, čekal jsem aspoň, že ke mně bude upřímný." 

„Danny..." řekla Lydia. „Ne, to nic. Je to dávno, chápu, že už to pro něj nic neznamená," odbil jí Danny. „Radši půjdu, mám hodinu až na druhý straně školy." 

Ethan se cítil, jakoby dostal ránu do žaludku.

Danny odešel, prošel kus kolem Ethana a za chvilku se zvedla i Lydie. Ethan však stále zíral před sebe, a přehrával si Dannyho slova v hlavě.  _Čekal jsem, že ke mně bude upřímný. Nevím, jak velkej idiot si myslím že jsem_. _Je to dávno, chápu, že už to pro něj nic neznamená._  Ethan to takhle vůbec nevnímal. Nechtěl, aby si to Danny myslel. Zdálo se mu to, nebo zněl Danny smutně? Upřímně si myslel, že se přes to opravdu dostal.

Proč to ale tak bolelo?

***

Lucien nemohl vystát svojí sestřenici. Opravdu, opravdu jí nemohl vystát. Uklidňovalo ho jenom vědomí, že jí nesnášel i její vlastní bratr. 

Natasha Cassavetesová byla nepříjemná, sebestředná, egoistická osoba, kterou zajímalo jen lovení a nabalování chlapů. Úplný opak jejího bratra Marka, se kterým tu zrovna stál a vyhlížel tu zrzavou bestii. „Chlape, ta nás zabije," zopakoval Lucien a rozhlížel se. 

„Prostě jí vysvětlíme, že jsme se zdrželi na cestě. Dokonce ani Natasha nás nemůže vinit za dopravu," uklidňoval ho Mark. „Jsem si jistý, že právě Natasha může," zamumlal Lucien. Mark po něm střelil káravý pohled. „Luci, jsme rodina. Nemusíš jí milovat, ale chovej se slušně." Lucien ho zpražil pohledem. „Děláš, jakobys jí ty měl-"

„Kluci!" ozvalo se najednou nezaměnitelným hlasem a Lucienovi se v zorném poli objevila rezavá hlava. „Hrozně jste mi chyběli!" vypískla Natasha a vrhla se jim kolem krku, přičemž praštila Luciena do břicha tím svým pitomým kufrem. Lucien a Mark si vyměnili pohledy. Kdo to je a co udělal s Natashou?

Když se od nich odtáhla, upravila si rukávy a zářivě se usmála. „Tak co, jak bylo u tetičky Agnes?" zeptal se Mark s pousmáním. „Skvěle! Pořád si myslí, že obchodujeme se starožitnostmi, tak jsem jí ubezpečila, že se obchodu skvěle daří." 

„A nenasypala ti tetička něco do pití?" zamumlal Lucien, za což schytal loktem do žeber od Marka. „Cos říkal?" zeptala se Natasha. „Je tady hrozný hluk!" 

„Říkal jsem, že my jsme se taky měli dobře," odpověděl Lucien a sundal si kapuci. Začínalo mu být vedro. „Jasně, jasně! Řekněte mi všechno o tom lovu! Chci všechno! Strýček Jack povídal, že je to neskutečně zajímavá smečka."  _Ach, tady je Natasha, kterou znám_ pomyslel si Lucien.

„No, je zajímavá v tom smyslu, že v ní nejsou jen vlkodlaci, ale zdržuje se tam několik druhů bytostí, včetně Banshee, chiméry a bývalé Nogitsune-"

„Nogitsune?!" vyjekla Natasha. „Cože? Jak je to možné?" „No-" Natasha ho nenechala domluvit. „Nogitsune! Bože, chápete, kolikrát za život se tohle člověku poštěstí?" Natasha celá zářila. Lucien chápal nadšení z lovu, ale u Natashy to vždy hraničilo s posedlostí. Často si myslel, že by jí snad bylo jedno, kdyby měla lovit normální lidi, hlavně že by měla co zastřelit. 

„Ehm..." podrbal se Mark nervózně za krkem. „Jo, ale ten kluk vypadá, že je zase člověk. Strejda sice věří té povídačce a myslí si, že se přemění, ale řeknu ti, vypadá úplně normálně. Klidně se můžeš podívat sama, myslím, že je někde tamhle-" 

„Cože?!" Natasha se prudce otočila. „On tady někde je a vy ho necháte jen tak-" Natasha vypadala tak rozzlobená, že se skoro zalykala. „Jak můžete, vy idioti?" zasyčela a vyrazila směrem, který jí Mark ukázal. Lucien jen viděl záblesk kovu, jak z kabelky vytáhla pistoli. Jistě, to by nebyla Natasha, kdyby neuměla propašovat zbraně přes kontrolu. Mark a Lucien si vyměnili zděšený pohled a rychle se vydali za ní. 

Nenechá přeci Natashu, aby zničila tu hru na kočku a myš, co spolu s Markem vybudovali. Tohle byl  _jejich_ lov, ne Natashin. To oni postřelili tu malou betu a nechali jim vodítka. To oni je zavedli sem do slepé uličky. Lucien si to užíval a Natasha mu právě chtěla objekt jeho zájmu zastřelit.

Ovšem ta zrzavá rána osudu se proplétala davem o dost hbitěji než oni, odhodila svůj kufr, jak přešla do loveckého módu a jediné, co jí zajímalo, byla její kořist. Lucien a Mark se snažili procpat davem k ní, ale už odtud viděl, jak Natasha zpomalila, když zaměřila skupinku v rohu. Bylo marné doufat, že si bude myslet, že jde jen o lidi. V tom ale Natasha zastavila úplně a na něco upřeně zírala. Mark s Lucienem jí rychle doběhli a každý jí popadl za jedno rameno. 

„Natasho, hlavně klid, ano? Nech nás vysvětlit ti náš plán," uklidňoval jí Mark. Lucien následoval Natashin pohled a zjistil, že zírá na muže, který stál vedle Scotta a Stilese. V životě ho neviděl, avšak zdál se mu povědomý... V tom se víc natočil k nim, jak gestikuloval při mluvení, a uvědomění Luciena zasáhlo do tváře.

Proč by se ale Derek Hale vracel do Kalifornie? A proč by to tak vykolejilo jeho sestřenici?

„Natasho," řekl pomalu, čímž přerušil Marka, „ty znáš Dereka Halea?" Natasha se na něj ani nepodívala, jen dál nechápavě vraštila obočí na výjev před sebou. „Koho? Ne. To jsou oni, že ano? Ale..." 

„Tak proč na něj tak zíráš?" zeptal se Lucien. „Já nezírám na žádného Dereka Halea, idiote! Ten chlap, co se tam baví s tou vaší veledůležitou smečkou vedle mě seděl v letadle. Celkem se mi líbí," zpražila ho Natasha. „Jen nechápu, proč se s nimi zahazuje."

„Ale to  _je_ Derek Hale. Bývalá alfa Beacon Hills, opustil je tak před půl rokem. Viděl jsem ho v otcovým složkách." Natasha na něj vrhla ostrý pohled. „Ale houbeles, jmenuje se Miguel a-" zarazila se. Z tváře jí zmizeli emoce a pak neutrálním hlasem dodala: „Ta holka na kufrech?" Lucien se tam podíval, ale Mark ho předběhl. „Mám ten dojem, že je to jeho sestra Cora. Natasho, o co tady jde?" 

Natasha nic neodpověděla. Jen řekla, velmi tiše: „V tom případě je to jen další cíl." S tím se jim vyškubla a vystřelila.

 ***

Derek měl pocit, že se svět zastavil, když se Stiles zhroutil k zemi. 

Na pár dlouhých vteřin nemohl odtrhnout oči od rozšiřující se krvavé skvrny na jeho rameni. Hned pak se ale rozhlédl, div že necenil tesáky, ale střelce nikde neviděl. V podstatě to mohl být kdokoli. Lidi kolem začali šílet, ječet něco o teroristech a zřejmě se začali předhánět ve strkání a šlapání po sobě. Derek měl před sebou vzornou ukázku davového šílenství.

Když se znovu podíval na Stilese, byl u něj Scott, který vypadal, že brzo omdlí; klečel vedle svého nejlepšího přítele a něco blábolil. „Scotte, uklidni se," zasténal Stiles, „je to jen rameno." Derek musel Stilese obdivovat.

 „Musíme ho dostat do nemocnice," zavelel Derek, když se nikdo neodhodlal něco navrhnout. „Řekl bych, že ochranka už sanitku zavolala-" začal Isaac, ale Derek ho jen zpražil pohledem. „Ano, a přesně proto musíme pryč. Ochranka tu bude co nevidět, přivede s sebou i policajty a než se nadějeme, budeme v base za padělání cestovních dokladů."

„My?" zeptal se Isaac. „Já nevím jak ty, ale já nic nepadělal." 

„Jo, ale taky nemáš žádný průkaz totožnosti a ještě pořád neuzavřeli případ tvého otce. Chycení tě s padělatelem by ti nijak neprospělo. A teď mlč a pomoz mi s ním," usadil ho Derek a společně Stilese zvedli na nohy. „Promiň," zamumlal, když Stiles zasténal bolestí. Stiles něco odpověděl, ale nebylo mu rozumět. Hala se mezitím téměř vyprázdnila, takže se rychle dostali k východu. Cora a Scott nesli jejich tašky, které Derekovi v tuhle chvíli připadali naprosto nepodstatné. 

„Kde máte auto?" zeptal se Derek Isaaca, když uviděl to ohromné parkoviště. „Uhm, myslím, že někde tamhle v sektoru G," odpověděl váhavě. Derek tam zamířil a pohledem zkontroloval Stilese. Zdálo se, že snad omdlel; hlava se mu kinklala ze strany na stranu, jak ho Derek s Isaacem táhli mezi sebou. Derek se modlil, aby tady Stiles nevykrvácel. Neměl nejmenší ponětí, jak by to mohl ustát.

Nakonec našli Stilesův jeep ve skoro prázdném sektoru H („Isaacu, přísahám, že tě jednou zabiju!"). Stiles se mezitím probral a mumlal něco o medvědovi. Derek netušil, jestli může ztráta krve vyvolat halucinace nebo demenci, každopádně by si měli vážně pospíšit, taky proto, že zaslechl asi o blok dál sirény.

Opatrně uložili Stilese na zadní sedadlo, kde si Scott vzal ejho hlavu do klína a pokusil se mu co nejlíp upravit rameno,a by ho to nebolelo. Derek sám se vyšplhal na místo řidiče a po tom, co Isaac navrhl, aby si mu Cora sedla na klín, se vmáčkl dozadu a přehodil si Stilesovi nohy přes svoje. Derek by ho tam nejraději nechal, protože kvůli němu měl Stiles nepohodlnou pozici a víc ho to bolelo, a Derek přece musel ochraňovat svého druha. 

Derek nastartoval a jen se modlil, aby Stilesův jeep fungující jen díky lepící pásce nevypověděl službu právě teď. Rychle vycouval z místa, přejel k výjezdu z parkoviště a lístek do parkovacího automatu téměř narval, čímž ho zmuchlal a automat ho nechtěl vzít. Musel ho pak uhlazovat, přičemž mu málem ruply nervy, ale napodruhé už naštěstí automat lístek vcucnul a zvedla se závora. Derek vyjel tak, že jistě porušil asi deset dopravních vyhlášek a za chvíli už uháněli směrem do centra LA. 

„Kde je nejbližší nemocnice?" zeptal se Cory, která to ihned začala hledat v mobilu. „Počkej... Nejblíž je dětská nemocnice, tam ho asi nevezmou. Pak je tu nějaká zvířecí klinika..." Derek jí probodnul pohledem. „No co je, filtruje to všechny nemocnice," bránila se Cora, ale pak znovu začala hledat.

„Dobře, tak hele, musíš po východní Florence Avenue, ta navazuje na tuhle silnici a pak..." začala Cora, ale přerušil ji Stiles.

„Hele, to je v pohodě. Nemusíte se kvůli mně stresovat." Všichni se na něj nevěřícně podívali, kromě Dereka, ten tak ale udělal aspoň skrz zpětné zrcátko. Stiles se vyhrabal do sedu a znovu promluvil. „Ne, vážně, cítím se líp. Vlastně už to tolik nebolí."

„Zbláznil ses?" zeptal se vyjeveně Scott. „Ne, člověče, už to ani nekrvácí. Muselo to být jen škrábnutí. Pardon, jestli jsem vás vyděsil, lidi..."

Scott opatrně odhrnul Stilesův zakrvácený rukáv a stáhl mu tričko, a opravdu, rána nekrvácela, přestože kulka trčela ve Stilesově mase. „Co to kurva...?" vypadlo z Isaaca.

Derek horečně přemýšlel. Ze škrábnutí by nebylo tolik krve a hlavně, tak kulka tam pořád  _byla._ Stiles ztratil spoustu krve, dokonce omdlel a teď je najednou v pořádku? Co se to proboha děje? Co-

Derek ve zpětné zrcátku zachytil výraz Scottovi tváře a hned mu bylo jasné, že Scott ví,  _co_ se tady stalo a  _jak_ to bylo možné. Zdálo se, to věděl líp než Stiles, který byl přesvědčený, že to nic nebylo. Derek se zamračil. 

Scott a Derek budou spolu mít vážný rozhovor, až dorazí domů.


	8. 7. kapitola - Sendvičové drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ještě přesně nevím, jak to bude vycházet, ale řekla bych to takhle - dvě kapitoly za týden, většinou jedna v týdnu a jedna o víkendu, někdy jenom jedna, podle toho, jak to budu stíhat. To jen tak organizačně =D
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Když Liam otevřel oči, viděl nad sebou bílo. První, co si pomyslel, bylo, že umřel a vidí světlo na konci tunelu. Trvalo mu asi minutu, než mu došlo, že to, na co zírá, není brána do posmrtného života, ale strop. 

„Tak ses probral?" ozvalo se zprava.

Liam tím směrem trhl hlavou a uviděl Bretta, jak sedí v křesle a šklebí se. Liam zasténal. Ne on. Ne teď. „Co tady děláš?" zeptal se. Jeho hlas zněl chraplavě. 

„Byl jsem tak hodný a přišel jsem se za tebou podívat, když se na tebe všichni vykašlali." Liam se rozhlédl a zjistil, že je v pokoji s Brettem sám. Pokusil se posadit se a překvapivě to šlo snadno. Nepamatoval si moc, co se stalo, jen bílou a rudou a bolest. „Jak to myslíš, že se na mě vykašlali?" zaskřehotal.

„Vidíš tu snad někoho?" Brett gestem obsáhl celou místnost. „Ne. Jsem tu jen já. Měl bys mi být vděčný." „Vděčný? Tobě?" vyprskl Liam.

„Klidni se. A než se zeptáš, co se stalo, tak tě postřelili stříbrným šípem." Liam se zatvářil překvapeně. „Jak-" 

„Jak jsem věděl, na co myslíš? Takhle po probuzení z kómatu jsi čitelnej jak kniha," ušklíbl se Brett. „Mluvil jsem s McCallovou matkou. Říkala, že se jí povedlo propašovat na operační sál nějaký speciální prášek od toho vašeho veterináře a zachránila ti život." Brett si poposednul. „A abych McCallovi úplně nekřivdil, on a ten jeho stupidní kámoš s tou zrzavou hledačkou mrtvol tu byli asi tři hodiny nebo jak dlouho, než je McCallova matka vyhnala." 

Liam si odkašlal, aby si pročistil krk. „Jaktože ti to Scottova máma řekla?" Brett se ušklíbl. „Umím být neuvěřitelně přesvědčivý." Liam si odfrkl. „A taky stačilo trochu žlutých očí a drápů a už se to z ní sypalo."

Liam byl chvilku z ticha a snažil se neomdlít nebo se nepozvracet z té kapačky, co mu vedla do předloktí. „Proč... prostě proč?"

„Prostě proč co?" 

„Proč si sem chodil, vyptával se Melissy, seděl tu a čekal než se proberu. Proč?" 

Brett se zatvářil nečitelně. „Vím, jaké to je, vzbudit se v nemocnici s totálním oknem a úplně sám. Není to... není to nic příjemnýho. Sice jsi docela bastard, ale tohle by si neměl nikdo prožít." 

Liam se uchechtl. „Asi teda díky. A taky jsi docela bastard, abys věděl."

Brett se zářivě usmál. „Já vím."

***

Bylo už po škole a ani jeden z těch tří se neozýval. Lydia už odeslala asi dvacet esemesek, tu poslední dost drastickou. Byla na ně tak naštvaná! Jen tak si vyrazit, nechat jí tady, aby se popasovala s Ethanem a Dannym a pak o sobě nedat vědět. Jsou to ale neskuteční bastardi, říkala si Lydia. Opravdu si zaslouží, aby jim uřízla ve spánku koule. 

Stála nerozhodně před školou a tak nějak nevěděla co má dělat. Mohla by jít domů a chvilku předstírat, že je normální běžná puberťačka, lakovat si nehty a chatovat s kamarádkami. Problém byl, že po smrti Allison ztratila nejlepší kamarádku, Kira byla fuč a i kdyby se s nimi Malia nakrásně bavila, nehořela touhou zrovna s ní probírat kluky nebo boty. Mohla by se jít podívat na Liama, ale z toho byla trochu rozpačitá, protože oni dva spolu skoro nikdy nebyli o samotě a kdyby se už probral, nevěděla by, co mu říkat. Takže nakonec nasedla do auta a udělala asi jedinou logickou volbu - zajede se podívat na ten šíp, jak jí požádal Stiles. A vůbec s tím nesouvisel jistý Jordan Parrish, který se čirou náhodou nachází na stejném místě, jako výše zmíněný šíp. 

Ještě než odbočila ze školního parkoviště na silnici, uviděla, jak se spolu baví Danny s Ethanem. Stáli před Dannyho autem, Ethan rozhazoval rukama, jak zuřivě gestikuloval. Lydia se pousmála a nahodila blinkr.

Cestou na policejní stanici se rozpršelo. Lilo tak hrozně, že Lydia skoro nic neviděla, i když stěrače pracovali jak šílené, tudíž raději zastavila. Zkontrolovala mobil a zjistila, že jí Scott konečně odepsal a zároveň jí zaúkoloval, aby šla omrknout šíp. „Taková drzost!" mumlala si pro sebe, když psala odpověď. „Zmizí si a když se ozve, hned po mně něco chce?!" 

Skoro hned, co zprávu odeslala, přišla od Scotta odpověď.

_15:04_

_Scott: Použij na Parrishe svoje osobní kouzlo, ať tě tam pustí._

Ona ho uškrtí. Jednou ho vlastnoručně uškrtí.

Jakmile se déšť zklidnil, Lydia vyjela a radši si vypnula mobil. Když dojela ke stanici, déšť už přešel úplně.  _Samozřejmě_ že muselo pršet jenom, když jela. Jak jinak taky. Strčila si klíčky do kabelky, vytáhla rtěnku a nanesla si novou vrstvu, zatímco se kontrolovala v zrcátku. Když na sebe špulila pusu, došlo jí, co dělá a upustila rtěnku, jakoby se popálila. Rychle zaklapla zrcátko, vystoupila z auta a pořádně třískla dveřmi.

Určitě se teď neupravovala, aby se Jordanovi líbila. Ne, určitě ne. Ani trochu.

Ještě se na chvilku zastavila přede dveřmi stanice, zhluboka se nadechla a vešla dovnitř. Měla z toho špatný pocit. Proč jí to připadalo, že chce Jordana využít, aby se dostala k šípu?

„Promiňte," oslovila nejbližšího policistu, „hledám strážníka Parrishe-"

„Lydie!" ozvalo se najednou a Lydia se s trhnutím otočila. Za ní stál Jordan a usmíval se. „Ahoj, co tady děláš? Díky Archie, je tu se mnou," obrátil se pak k druhému strážníkovi. Ten se jen ušklíbl a spiklenecky na Jordana zamrkal. Lydia si uvědomila, že ho tu ještě nikdy neviděla. Byl zhruba stejně starý jako Jordan, o trochu vyšší a s delšími černými vlasy. „Jasně chlape, ale není na tebe trochu moc mladá?" zasmál se Archie a vydal se pryč, přičemž si vehementně pohvizdoval.

Lydia si všimla, že se Jordan lehce začervenal. On se  _začervenal_. „Kdo to byl?" zeptala se a nedávala najevo, že by to zaznamenala. „Jenom Archie," mávl rukou Jordan. Lydia si založila ruce.

„Aha. Mohl bys mi vysvětlit, kdo  _jenom Archie_ je?"

„Nová posila, co odešla Clarková. Vůbec ho neposlouchej, celý dny mele jenom blbosti a nejdřív mluví, než přemýšlí." Jordan jí pokynul, aby nestáli ve dveřích a vydal se ke svému stolu. „Tak, proč si tady? Děje se něco?"

„To tě nemůžu jen tak přijít navštívit?" zeptala se dotčeně Lydia. „A-ale jasně, že můžeš, myslel jsem tím-" znervózněl Jordan.

„V klidu," zasmála se Lydia a utnula ho. „Potřebovala bych se podívat na ten šíp, kterým postřelili Liama," dodala tišeji. „Myslíme si, že na jeho hrotu by mohl být symbol rodiny, která tohle udělala." 

Jordan se rozhlédl, ale místnost byla téměř prázdná - vlastně v ní byli jen oni a Archie, který něco datloval do počítače. Stejně s ní popošel kousek stranou. „Myslíš, že to byli lovci?" zeptal se. „A kdo asi jiný? Postřelili ho stříbrným šípem. Kolik myslíš pobíhá po městě vrahů se stříbrnými šípy?" 

„Třeba začínají být vrazi zase originální," pokrčil Jordan rameny a začal se hrabat ve věcech na stole. „K šípu tě dostat nemůžu, je zapečetěný coby důkaz, ale někde tu mám složko toho případu a v něm je nafocená použitá zbraň," pokračoval, zatímco odhrnoval papíry a obaly od tyčinek. 

„Nemáte mít svoje pracoviště čisté, nebo tak něco?" zeptala se Lydia poťouchle. Jordan ani nevzhlédl. „Tady nejsi v reklamce, ale na policii. Všem je tvůj bordel srdečně jedno, dokud řešíš případy a střílíš po pachatelích," usadil jí a vítězně vytáhl hnědou složku, čímž shodil na zem plechovku od sodovky. Lydia už to nekomentovala a vytrhla mu složku z rukou. 

„Hele, klidni se," vzal si jí Jordan zase zpátky. „Pořád bych ti to neměl ukazovat, tak tady s tím nemávej jako s praporkem, ano?" zamračil se na ní a složku otevřel. Lydia ho potichu napodobila, jako to dělávala, když byla malá a štvala jí učitelka ze školky. „Nemávej s tím jako s praporkem," zabrblala si pro sebe. „Cože?" zeptal se Jordan. „Ale nic," odbyla ho Lydia a předklonila se. „Tak co?"

„Nevím, nic moc tam nevidím. Možná tam nic není?" dumal Jordan. Lydia si přisunula složku blíž. Pořádně se podívala nejdřív na celkovou fotku, pak na detail na hrot. „Ty to nevidíš?" užasla. „Je tam jasně něco vyrytého." Mžourala na fotku, div že nešilhala, ale bylo to moc rozmazané, než aby z toho poznala něco víc. „Z tohohle nejde nic poznat. Kde je šerif? Když mu to pořádně vysvětlíme-"

„Šerif jel k výjezdu," zmařil jí naděje Jordan. „Stejně jako většina ostatních. Nějaká střelba v centru města." Lydia si sedla na židli a nevrle zaklapla složku. „Mohla bych to zkusit vzít k Deatonovi, možná by z toho něco dokázal vyčíst..." přemýšlela nahlas. 

„Kdo je Deaton?" 

Lydia leknutím nadskočila, když se zčistajasna vedle nich objevil Archie a zubil se od ucha k uchu. Jordan se zakuckal a Lydia na něj jen zírala. „Cože?"

„Kdo je Deaton?" zopakoval Archie. „A proč k němu chceš odnést tuhle tajnou policejní složku?"

„Já... Ehm..." koktala Lydia. Předtím jí Jordanova ostražitost přišla k smíchu, teď jí bylo jasné, že byla na místě. Co mu má říct?  _Ale, Deaton je jenom druid veterinář a mohl by nám pomoct zjistit erb rodiny lovců, která postřelila našeho kamaráda vlkodlaka?_ Raději ne, nerada by se vrátila do Eichen House.

„Nechtěla tu složku nikam odnést, Archie," promluvil Jordan. „Tady Lydia by chtěla být policistka a jelikož se známe, občas jí ukazuju nějaké případy. Deaton je její kamarád ze školy, je to vlastně přezdívka," sypal ze sebe. Lydia na něj vytřeštila oči, ale hned pak se pokusila zatvářit, jakože všechno, co říká, je pravda. Vykulený výraz by nebyl moc přesvědčivý. 

Archie si založil ruce. „Ale nepovídej," protáhl. „Co by Banshee dělala u policie?"

Na chvíli zavládlo hrobové ticho. Lydia měla pocit, že kdyby teď upustila špendlík, zaduněl by o podlahu jako hrom. 

„O čem to mluvíš?" vykoktala. „Co je to Banshee?"

„Ale no tak, nedělej ze mě blbce. Myslíš si snad, že bych nepoznal svůj vlastní druh, sestro?"

Lydia si myslela, že větší zvrat událostí už nastat nemůže. Zjevně se spletla. 

Pomalu se zvedla a aniž by se podívala na Jordana, postavila se před Archieho. Musela zaklonit hlavu, aby mu viděla do očí. „Chceš tím říct, že ty jsi... Banshee?" dostala ze sebe. „V celé své kráse," usmál se Archie. 

Lydii hučela v uších krev. Nikdy nepotkala jinou Banshee než Meredith. A už vůbec nikdy neslyšela o mužské Banshee. Co když Archie lhal? Jenže jak jinak by mohl vědět, že je ona sama Banshee? A i kdyby byl nakrásně to, co tvrdil, že je, jak by to mohl vycítit? Ona z něj nic necítila, ani z Meredith.

„Samozřejmě jsem na úplně jiné úrovni než ty..." prohodil Archie. „Ale je to hezké, potkat takhle svojí krev. Jeden by si myslel, že jsme vymřeli, když jsou kolem něj pořád jen vlkodlaci." 

Lydia naprázdno klapla pusou. Jordan ještě vůbec nepromluvil. Chystala se něco říct, ale v tom se jí do ticha rozdrnčel telefon. 

„Klidně to vezmi," nabídl jí velkodušně Archie a opřel se o stůl. „Hned pak můžeme probrat všechno, co se ti honí v té tvé hezké zrzavé hlavince."

Lydia se od nich obou odvrátila a omámeně zvedla telefon, ani se nepodívala na číslo volajícího. „Haló?" zeptala se.

„Lydie!" vyjekl Scott. „Prokristapána, všeho nech a hned jeď k Deatonovi!"

„Já ti nevím, Scotte," zavrčela Lydia, „kdo mě nutil, abych sem jela omrknout ten šíp. Navíc tu mám celkem prekérní situaci-" 

„Lydie, proboha, nech šíp šípem a prostě tam jeď! Stilese postřelili. Jedeme tam. Teda, snažíme se tam dojet, ale Derek se zjevně rozhodl nás zabít." V tom se odmlčel, zjevně odtáhl telefon trochu od ucha a zařval: „Dereku, seš v protisměru!" „Je kolona!" vyštěkl v pozadí Derekův hlas, načež si Scott znovu přiložil telefon k uchu. „Pokud to dobře dopadne, budeme tam živí tak možná za hodinu. Prosímtě, mohla bys to všechno Deatonovi vysvětlit? Aby si všechno připravil. Řekni mu, že Stilesovi to přestalo krvácet, jenom má kulku v rameni. Rozumíš mi? Je to zjevně stříbrná kluka, pokud to něco znamená."

„Počkej, počkej..." Lydia to nepobírala. „Jaktože Stilese postřelili? Žije? Co je s těmi lovci? A kde se tam proboha vzal Derek?!" 

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se Jordan, když přistoupil blíž a položil jí ruku na rameno. Lydia jí setřásla. Srdce jí bilo jako splašené. Co když Stiles...?

„Dlouhá historie, ale nejspíš to byli oni, kdo Stilese postřelili. Zatím žije, jak říkám přestalo to krvácet, akorát znova odpadnul. Lydie, měla jsi pravdu. Stiles vážně není v pořádku." Lydia moc dobře věděla, o čem to mluví. Měla pocit, jakoby polykala lepidlo. „Prosímtě, zajeď za tím Deatonem." Pak se najednou ozval nějaký šramot a pak se ozval Isaacův hlas: „Nazdar Lydie! Jenom, nemohla bys po cestě na kliniku sehnat pár sendvičů? Umírám hlady, víš, jaksi jsme neměli oběd-" 

„Isaacu!" zařvala Lydia slyšela, že Scott udělal to samé. Pak slyšela zase jen šramot, dohadování a zjevně Derekovo vrčení, jelikož bylo hlubší, než kohokoli z nich. Představa jich všech namačkaných v autě jí přišla celkem vtipná, než jí došlo, že mezi nimi je zřejmě zraněný Stiles a oni mu tímhle zrovna neprospívají. „Dost!" zaječela a zjevně měl její hlas moc i po telefonu, protože všechno utichlo a Lydia se donutila klidně říct: „Dobře, zajedu tam. Ano Isaacu, seženu ti sendvič, ale jenom cekneš o tom, že je v něm něco, co nejíš a urvu ti hlavu. A teď toho okamžitě nechte." 

S tím zavěsila a podívala se na ty dva za sebou. Archie uznale hvízdnul. „Zjevně nejsi zase na tak hrozné úrovni, když dokážeš používat hlas i po telefonu." Ušklíbl se a založil si ruce. „Tak, o čem bylo to sendvičové drama?"

Lydia ho ignorovala, popadla složku a vypravila ze sebe jen: „Stiles." 

Pak se otočila na patě a téměř vyběhla ze stanice, načež mohli za okamžik slyšet startovat auto a odjíždět ho z parkoviště. Lydia byla pryč tak rychle, že nestačila zaznamenat ten výraz na Jordanově obličeji, když řekla Stilesovo jméno. 

***

Isaac musel Derekovi něco nechat - dostal je sem v rekordním čase.

Zatímco jim cesta trvala tři hodiny, Derek to zvládl zhruba za dvě. Ne, že by ta cesta teda byla příjemná - Isaac měl hlad, všichni se neustále dohadovali, jestli mají jet do nemocnice nebo k tomu veterniři, přičemž nakonec vyhrál veterinář, z čehož ho bolela hlava; Stiles zase odpadnul - nevěděli, jestli omdlel, nebo prostě jenom usnul - a bezvládně se tam mezi ním a Scottem kymácel, až ho vždycky museli přidržovat, když Derek prudce zatáčel, aby si ještě víc neublížil.

Byl upřímně rád, když uviděl tu kliniku, kde svého času trávil poměrně dlouho dobu. Opatrně vyndali Stilese z auta, pořád malátného, ale zjevně už při vědomí. Chtěli ho se Scottem dostat dovnitř, ale to už u něj byl Derek a vzal ho do náručí. Scott a Isaac si vyměnili překvapené pohledy, ale hned pak už spěchali přidržet Derekovi dveře.

„Dej ho sem na stůl," slyšeli poroučet Deatona, ještě než vešli do ordinace. Všichni se tam vměstnali a tak nějak přirozeně obestoupili Stilese, který ležel na operačním stole. Isaac zmerčil Lydii naproti němu, ale nejspíš teď nebyla vhodná chvíle vyptávat se na sendviče. Ale jestli mu vzala tuňákový... Při té představě se oklepal. 

„Hele lidi," zachraptěl Stiles, „je to od vás všech moc milý a tak, ale je to celkem děsivý, jak na mě zíráte."

Deaton přikývl, zatímco si připravoval nástroje. „To je pravda, měli byste jít ven a počkat tam. Musím mu vyoperovat tu kulku a potřebuju klid." 

Stiles se pokusil posadit. „Cože? Žádná operace, já jsem v pořádku, hele-"

„Stilesi," zavrčel Derek, „lehni si." Stiles si lehl, jakoby ho někdo stáhl dolů. Zmateně zamrkal, ale pak uviděl injekční stříkačku, kterou Deaton držel zrovna v ruce a chtěl jí položit vedle skalpelu, a omdlel. 

„Chtěl jsem ho uspat," prohodil Deaton, „ale tohle je taky řešení. A teď všichni, ven. Dereku, pokud chceš, mám vzadu nějaké náhradní oblečení, můžeš se převléknout, ale pak tě požádám, abys taky odešel." Pak popadl skalpel a Isaac to bral jako signál, aby vypadli. Derek se vydal do skladu; Isaac si vlastně teprve teď uvědomil, že je Derek celý od krve.

Když vyšli ven, Scott vypadal pěkně namíchnutě. Oddělil se od nich a vydal se někam za kliniku. Isaac nervózně sjel pohledem Coru a Lydii, načež se rozhodl, že Scott bude menší zlo. „Půjdu ho zkontrolovat," řekl jim a vydal se za ním. Našel Scotta seděl na obrubníku za klinikou, směrem k lesu. „Čau chlape," pozdravil ho Isaac a posadil se vedle něj. To oslovení mu znělo děsně divně, jakoby spolu pili pivo a sledovali fotbal, ne seděli v zimě na obrubníku před budovou, kde operovali jejich kamaráda. Který se zázračně uzdravil z postřelení. Bylo trochu děsivé, že mu to připadalo už skoro jako rutinní záležitost.

„Ahoj." Zdálo se, že Scotta vytrhl z myšlenek. Sjel ho pohledem a pousmál se. Isaac si pomyslel, že vypadá hezky s tímhle poloúsměvem. Hned si za to vynadal. Bože, na co myslel? Tohle byl Scott, proboha!

„Kde máš šálu?" zeptal se Scott a Isaac si lítostivě přitáhl kabát těsněji k tělu. „Stiles mi jí zakrvácel," objasnil mu. Scott se uchechtl, úsměv mu ale nevyšplhal až k očím.

„Ještě jsme neměli možnost si pořádně promluvit, co ses vrátil. Cos vůbec celou dobu dělal?" nadhodil Scott.

Isaac pokrčil rameny. „Tak různě. Hodně jsem stopoval a cestoval. Pracoval jsem většinou v barech, non-stopech nebo na pumpách. Byl to vlastně jeden nekonečnej roadtrip. Vlastně to bylo docela dobrý, člověče. Nemusel jsem se o nic starat..."

„To jsi nechodil do školy?" nakrčil Scott obočí. 

„Ne. Proč bych to dělal?" nakrčil obočí zase Isaac. „Mohl jsem si dělat co jsem chtěl a měl jsem _chodit do_   _školy_ _?_ " Scott se uchechtl. „Bod pro tebe." Byl chvilku zticha. „A jak jsi vůbec mohl pracovat?"

„Ale," mávl Isaac rukou. „Stačila falešná občanka, říct, že mi bylo jednadvacet a nikdo se dál na nic neptal." 

„Jestli někdy budu chtít utéct z domova, vezmu si to k srdci," ušklíbl se Scott. „Nebylo ti... však víš... no, smutno?" Isaac se zamračil. „Proč by mi mělo být smutno?" Scott se nervózně podrbal za krkem. „No, já nevím jak ty, ale mě by asi bylo smutno, takhle daleko ode všech a sám."

„Ale já nebyl sám-" V tom se Isaac zarazil, div že se nekousl do jazyka. Bude muset být opatrnější-

„Co?" vyzvídal Scott.  _Asi už je pozdě_ pomyslel si kysele. Bože, tohle nechtěl nikomu říkat. „Nebyl si sám? Vždyť si říkal, že si pořád cestoval."

„To jo, cestoval," souhlasil s povzdechem Isaac. „Ale necestoval jsem sám. Já... se mým..." koktal Isaac. Scott se na něj vyčkávavě zahleděl. „S mým přítelem, jasný?" dostal ze sebe. Scott zmateně zamrkal.  _Ale ne_ , prosil v duchu Isaac,  _ať není takovej idiot jako obvykle a dojde mu to. Moc prosím_. Vysvětlovat jeho vztah s Cameronem bylo to poslední, o co stál.

Scott měl však pořád ten neskutečně tupý výraz, až z toho Isaac vybuchl. „S mým  _klukem_ , chápeš? Jako s klukem. Se kterým chodíš." Scott na něj pořád zíral. „Do prdele Scotte, rozumíš anglicky?" zavrčel na něj. „Já... ovšemže rozumím, jenom mě to trochu... překvapilo," vykoktal Scott.

No výborně. Teď se na něj bude dívat jako na úchyla. Věděl sice, že Scott proti gayům nic nemá, ale stejně to teď bude jiné - když bude Isaac poblíž, bude se odtahovat, když bude sedět moc blízko vedle něj, přesedne si, tak jako to dělali všichni, kteří se to kdy dozvěděli. Proto o tom začal mlčet. Dobře, možná Scottovi trochu lhal.  _Chodil_ do školy, aspoň chvíli. Do té doby, než všichni zjistili, že je bisexuál, kvůli tomu idiotovi Caseymu. A proto taky skončil u stopování. Na druhou stranu, kdyby nemusel odejít ze školy, nikdy by nepotkal Camerona.

_Isaac nevěděl, kolikátá sklenička už to byla. Přestal to počítat zhruba u desáté. Slušně se tu opíjel do němoty a byl za to rád, protože to konečně utlumilo tu nenávist ke Caseymu... a vlastně všem na té zpropadené škole. Do háje, on ani nebyl stoprocentní gay, jen bisexuál, tak proč ho prostě nemohli nechat na pokoji? Jedna pusa. To stačilo k tomu, aby se nový život, který si vybudoval, sesypal jako domeček z karet._

_„Promiň, ale nechceš pomoct?" ozvalo se za jeho levým ramenem._

_Isaac se tím směrem otočil a uviděl rozmazanou mužskou siluetu. Byl tak ztřískaný, že jen zavrčel: „Běž do prdele, Casey," a vrátil se ke své vodce. Ten chlap se zasmál. „Asi tě zklamu, ale nejsem žádný Casey."  Isaac, kterého už začínal štvát, se na něj otočil a pořádně zamžoural. Asi mu nelhal, jelikož měl tmavší vlasy než Casey a taky byl snědší... „Scotte?" zkusil to Isaac. On se jen znovu zasmál. „Řeknu ti to takhle - neznáme se."_

_Isaac se od něj s brbláním otočil. Tak proč ho otravuje, když se neznají? Jen ať ho nechá v klidu se opíjet. Chtěl se natáhnout pro skleničku, ale minul pult a asi by se zřítil ze židle, kdyby ho cizinec nezachytil. „Hele, uděláme to takhle. Jsi tak pod obraz, že bys nedošel ani ke dveřím, tak já tě hodím domů, co říkáš? Kde bydlíš?"_

_Isaac se styděl říct mu, že má pronajatý pokoj v motelu, tak radši mlčel. „Páni, ty jsi fakt zlitej," zasmál se a přehodil si jeho ruku přes rameno. „Tak fajn, jdeme ke mně. Neboj, nehodlám tě někde znásilnit ve křoví." Měl tak bílé zuby. Isaac přemýšlel, jestli si je bělil. „Mimochodem, jsem Cameron."_

„Isaacu?" Isaac sebou trhnul, jak se zabral do vzpomínek. Scott se teď na něj díval tak upřeně, jakoby do něj chtěl propálit díru. „Díky, že jsi mi to řekl. Chápu, že to asi nebylo nic jednoduchýho. Neměl jsem vyzvídat, promiň."

„To je v pohodě," zamumlal Isaac a zamnul si ruce, aby se zahřál. „Tak... kdy jste se rozešli?" zeptal se Scott jemně. 

„Cože? My se nerozešli," nechápal Isaac. „Takže ty ses sem vypravil, a pořád s ním chodíš?" nechápal zase Scott. „No... jo," odpověděl Isaac. „A ví, kde jsi?" 

„Vlastně... ne." Když nad tím tak přemýšlel, nechal mu vzkaz, že musí nutně odejít, ale kam šel, to mu neřekl. Scott na něj nevěřícně třeštil oči.

„No chlape," řekl po chvíli, „ty asi cenu přítel roku nevyhraješ."


	9. 8. kapitola - Pouto druhů

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Další část je tu =D  
> Chtěla jsem se vás zeptat - nebyla jsem moc spokojená z Isaacovou částí z minulé kapitoly, tak mohli bytse mi prosím napsat, jestli vám to přišlo taky tak, abych to mohla případně opravit? ^^  
> A taky (jo, jsem otravná, vím) nevadí vám, jak se to pomalu vyvíjí - hlavně ty vztahy? Víte co, osmá kapitola a nic závažného se nestalo - teda, já to měnit nebudu, jen jestli vám to nevadí =D A taky to prosím neberte tak, že si nějak dělám legraci z teroristických útoků - je to hrozná věc a nechci to nijak zlehčovat.
> 
> Dobře, už vás nebudu otravovat. Enjoy ;)

Když se Stiles probudil, v rameni mu už jen slabě pulzovalo.

Úplně si nepamatoval, co se stalo - jenom to, že najednou měl pocit, že má rameno v jednom ohni. Chtěl řvát, ale když přišel k sobě, viděl nad sebou Scotta, který vypadal, že se zhroutí, tak zatnul zuby a řekl asi tu největší lež, co kdy vypustil z pusy. Nevypadalo to, že by to Scotta nějak zvlášť uklidnilo, ale Stiles byl na sebe sakra pyšný, že to ze sebe dostal. 

Pak nejspíš omdlel a když se probral, byl namačkaný na zadním sedadle vlastního auta mezi Scotta a Isaaca. A rameno... nebolelo. Teda jasně, pořád to cítil, ale v porovnání s tím, co cítil předtím, to byla procházka růžovým sadem. Ačkoli absolutně nechápal, co se to stalo, byl za to rád. Stejně ale ztratil spoustu krve, tudíž byl dost mimo a nejspíš zase odpadnul, protože se probral v ordinaci a před obličejem se mu vznášela jehla, což ho zase rychle poslalo do mdlob.

Teď nikde v okolí neviděl žádné podobné mučící nástroje a zdálo se, že je snad sám. Docela si oddechl, protože čekal záplavu otázek typu  _Co se to stalo?_ a netušil, co by na to měl odpovědět. Sám naprosto nechápal, jak je možné, že se prostě... uzdravil. Zdráhal se na to slovo vůbec pomyslet, protože to nebylo možné, protože on byl člověk. _Byl_ člověk. Sice se mu vracely ty noční můry, ale to přece nemuselo znamenat-

Veškerý tok jeho myšlenek byl přerušený, když dovnitř vešel Derek. Stiles na něj chvilku nevěřícně zíral, načež dostal nekontrolovatelný záchvat smíchu. 

Derek tam stál navlečený v bílém triku, které mu bylo jasně malé. Na prsou měl obrázek štěňátka s vyplazeným jazykem a nad tím nápis  _I am your new puppy!_

Stiles se mohl potrhat smíchy.

Derek zavrčel a věnoval mu smrtící pohled. Stiles se pokusil ztichnout, ale šlo to ztěžka. „Proč... proč máš... na sobě... tohle?" dostal ze sebe Stiles a pokusil se posadit. V tu ránu byl Derek u něj a zatlačil ho, aby si zas lehnul. „Máš odpočívat," zamračil se na něj, načež trochu odstoupil a založil si ruce na prsou.

„Potřeboval jsem se převléknout a Deaton tu měl jenom tohle." Dál se mračil, ale Stilesovi to pořád přišlo nesmírně k popukání. „Kde jsou všichni?" zeptal se. „Šli ven," odpověděl prostě Derek. 

„Proč ses vůbec převlíkal?"

„Byl jsem celý od krve." Po tomhle prohlášení bylo chvilku ticho. Stiles vlastně nepřemýšlel, kdo ho dostal z letištní haly do auta a pak do ordinace. Zjevně to byl Derek. Nevěděl proč, ale měl z toho divný pocit. 

 „Tak... nechtěl bys mi říct, jak jste se sakra ocitli v Los Angeles?" nadhodil Derek, když už bylo ticho neúnosné. Stiles se podivil, že si s ním chce povídat, ale nakonec usoudil že jde o lítost a znovu se pokusil zvednout, ale Derekův pohled ho přirazil na místě. Se zabrbláním se položil. Štvalo ho, že leží a Derek se nad ním tyčí jako hora... oblečená ve štěněcím triku. Jo, to mu trochu zvedlo sebevědomí.

„Ale, sledovali jsme lovce, co postřelili Liama-" začal Stiles, ale Derek ho zabrzdil. „Jaké lovce? Jakého Liama?" 

„Liama přece znáš. Scott ho pokousal chvíli předtím, než jsi odešel," protočil očima Stiles. „A kdybychom věděli, co jsou ti lovci zač, asi bychom je nemuseli sledovat přeš půl státu, ne?" 

„A našli jste je?" Stilesovo mlčení byla dost výmluvná odpověď.

Derek si povzdechl. „Jste pořád stejní idioti." Stiles se na něj zamračil. „No dovol!" Derek se uchechtul a Stiles přemýšlel, kdy se Derek naposledy smál.

„Kde je vůbec Braeden?" zeptal se. Derek s ní přece odešel, ne? Derek se ihned zamračil a nasadil typický derekovský obličej. „Nevím," odsekl a zjevně se chystal odejít. „Tak promiň, chlape. Našla si někoho jinýho, co?" Derek se zastavil a střelil po něm pohledem. Stiles měl chvíli pocit, že se na něj vrhne a dostojí slibu, který mu kdysi dal, že mu vyrve hrdlo, ale nakonec jen vydechl nosem a odpověděl: „Jo. Našla." 

Stiles se mu zadíval do obličeje. Nebyla tam ale ani stopa po smutku, zrazenosti nebo lítosti. „Moc ti to nevadí, jak tak koukám." zeptal se. Vyletělo mu to z pusy samovolně, ostatně jako většina věcí, co mu řekl. Začínal mít podezření, že mu Deaton přece jenom něco píchnul - něco, po čem má prořízlou pusu a nemůže to zastavit. Existuje něco takového?

Opět tu byl ten pohled 'teď umřeš', ale nakonec zmizel a Derek se odevzdaně opřel o zeď. „Jo, vlastně ani ne. Nebyla to moje družka," pokrčil rameny, jakoby o nic nešlo. „Družka? Jaká družka?" nechápal Stiles. „Každý vlkodlak," začal odevzdaně Derek, „má někde na zemi svého druha - svojí spřízněnou duši, chceš-li. Než ho najdeš, můžeš se zamilovávat kolikrát chceš, ale jakmile uvidíš svého druha prostě... prostě to víš. Nikdo jiný kromě něj neexistuje. Klidně můžeš být zamilovaný do někoho jiného, s někým chodit nebo být zasnoubený, ale jakmile toho druha najdeš, tak... všechno jde stranou." 

Zatímco mu to Derek vysvětloval, vypadal, jakoby ho něco bolelo.

„Jaktože o tom nic nevím? Ví to vůbec Scott?" ptal se Stiles. „Nemusíš o tom vědět. Je to dost soukromá věc," opět se zamračil Derek. „Scottovi jsem to neříkal, ale předpokládám, že to ví od Deatona." 

„Ty jsi svojí družku ještě nenašel, co?" Bylo to celkem zřejmé, ale to se znova ozývala ona látka, co mu Deaton naočkoval. S tím chlapem si později rozhodně promluví.

„Ne," odpověděl tiše Derek, „družku ne."

***

Když Scott dorazil domů, byl připravený na ledacos. Očekával, že Melissa bude zuřit, že mu prodá motorku, nebo že ho umlátí srolovaným časopisem. Ale nečekal tohle.

Vchodové dveře otevíral s výrazem mučedníka. Odhodil batoh, který s sebou celou tu dobu tahal, a položil klíče na poličku. „Mami?" zavolal a vešel do obýváku. Melissa seděla na gauči stále ve své uniformě, měla zapnutou televizi, ale nedívala se na ní. „Mami, hele, já-" začal, ale pak znovu promluvila moderátorka v televizi a ve Scottovi by se krve nedořezal. 

„Dnes odpoledne mezi třetí a čtvrtou hodinou proběhl zřejmě teroristický útok na letišti v Los Angeles, Kalifornie. Žádná teroristická organizace se zatím k činu nepřihlásila, avšak policie se domnívá, že mohlo jít o Islámský stát..." Scott zavřel oči. Proboha. Tohle se totálně podělalo. Totálně. 

„Střelce se bohužel nepodařilo zachytit na kameře, ale víme o minimálně čtyřech zraněných. Tři z nich utrpěli zranění, když se pokoušeli dostat z budovy letiště a spadli ze schodů vedoucích k exitu. Čtvrtým zraněným je mladík, který byl postřelen a právě to zapříčinilo davovou paniku." Na obrazovce se objevil záběr z bezpečností kamery, jak vlečou Stilese poloprázdnou letištní halou. „Je možné, že mladíka unesli další atentátníci, proto, pokud máte jakékoli správy, volejte na číslo uvedené na obrazovce nebo na číslo 911."

Melissa ztlumila zvuk a otočila se ke Scottovi. „Nechceš mi k tomu něco říct?" 

„K čemu?" hrál blbého Scott, ale bylo mu jasné, že je to naprosto k ničemu. „Ten kluk na záběru je Stiles, nebo ne?" Scott neodpovídal. Jeho matce se v očích zračila vyčerpanost a obavy. „Scotte, proboha, co jste to zase vyvedli?"

„My nic nevyvedli," pokusil se bránit Scott. „Nech mě ti to vysvětlit, prosím." Melissa nic neříkala, což Scott bral jako pokyn k pokračování. „Měli jsme stopu na lovce, co zranili Liama. Sledovali jsme je až do LA a nejspíš to byli oni, kdo stříleli. Stilese podle mě zasáhli omylem - buď mířili na mě, nebo na Dereka, oba jsme byli celkem blízko u něj. Stiles je v pořádku, Deaton mu vyoperoval kulku a nemá žádné vážnější zranění."

„Nemá žádné vážnější zranění?" zopakovala Melissa nevěřícně a úplně přešla fakt, že zmínil Dereka. „Scotte, toho kluka postřelili! U všech svatých, vždyť je to ještě dítě!" Scott moc nevěděl, co na to říct.  _Víš, mami, ono se zdá, že Stiles není tak úplně lidský, jak to vypadá?_ Nebo snad  _Ale, jedna kulka, ještě ke všemu do ramene, z toho se svět nezboří?_

„Mami, nejsem asi úplně ten pravý, co by ti to měl vysvětlovat-" Melissa ho ale neposlouchala a dál si jela svou melodramatickou přednášku.

„Ví to vůbec šerif? Vy jste mu to ani nezavolali, že ne? Vy jste prostě tak nezodpovědní... Proboha, jen si představit, že vidím v televizi svoje dítě, svoje  _postřelené_ dítě! Doufej, že pozná taky vás, jinak se zhroutí, že mu Al-Káida unesla syna..." Scott měl pocit, že kdyby teď odešel a k tomu třísknul dveřmi, s jeho matkou to ani nehne a ještě dlouho bude vykládat té kočce vyšité na polštáři, jací nezodpovědní holomci všichni jsou.

„Mami, přísahám, že Stiles je v pořádku," přerušil jí Scott po chvilce. „Podívej, je to opravdu složitý a zamotaný - sám to moc nechápu, ale vypadá to, že Stiles nezůstal po konfrontaci s Nogitsune stoprocentní člověk. Je uzdravený a v pořádku." Melissa naprázdno klapla pusou. „Cože není?" zopakovala nevěřícně. Scott byl připravený na matčin křik, ale tohle bylo kupodivu daleko únavnější než ječení. 

„Co kdybys šla a zavolala to šerifovi? Lydie říkala, že jel k případu. Třeba to ještě neviděl. Mohla bys mu to nějak šestrně sdělit? Stiles stejně bude do večera doma, Deaton říkal, že nevidí důvod si ho tam nechávat." Melissa pomalu přikývla. Zdálo se, že se Scottovi podařilo odlákat jí od tématu Stilesových nově nabytých schopností, které rozebírat nechtěl. 

Potichu se pokusil vytratit, ale přestože jeho matka odešla do kuchyně k telefonu, jen co cinkly klíče, byla tam, rozhněvaná a dost děsivá, i v chundelatých papučích a s flekem od oběda na prsou. „Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?"

Viděl už hodně děsivých věcí, ale všechny by se třásli při pohledu do Melissiných očí. 

„Myslel jsem... myslel jsem, že zajdu za Liamem," dostal ze sebe Scott. Melissu to zjevně trochu uklidnilo. „No dobře, můžeš se za ním jít podívat. Ale do osmi doma a máš zaracha! A rozhodně mi pak povíš  _všechno_ co se stalo - hlavně to, co jsi blábolil o Stilesově konfrontaci s Nogitsune..." Povzdechla si. „Odkdy mám doma malého jazykovědce? Nemyslela jsem si, že vůbec víš, co to konfrontace znamená. Ale asi to znamená, že se učíš, takže jen tak dál." Když odvedla matka řeč jinam, Scott věděl, že se na něj nezlobí. Ne doopravdy. 

„Dobře mami. Do osmi jsem zpátky," slíbil, usmál se a vyšel z domu. U nemocnice byl za chvilku - sice byla kolona, ale na motorce se v pohodě dostal dopředu. Tohle ho vážně bavilo, takovéhle předjíždění - a věděl, že ho řidiči potící se v autech nenávidí. 

„Promiňte, mohla byste mi říct, na kterém pokoji je Liam Dunbar?" zeptal se postarší sestřičky za přepážkou. „Jste rodinný příslušník?" zeptala se ona znuděně. „Ne, jsem jeho-" Stačil se zarazit, než z něj vyletělo alfa. To by si asi mohla vyložit dost zvláštně. „Jsem jeho kamarád."

Nedůvěřivě si ho přeměřila pohledem, přesto mu ale číslo pokoje vyhledala. „Je na pokoji 107. Zdá se, že už jednu návštěvu má." Scott okamžitě zadoufal, že je to Mason. Teď, když už byli zase doma, nervovalo ho to víc než předtím. Poděkoval a zamířil za Liamem. 

Před jeho pokojem zpomalil, když uslyšel hlasy. Skrz okno, které u pokoje bylo, ale viděl, že u Liama nesedí Mason, nýbrž Brett.  _Brett? Co tady sakra dělá Brett?_

S jeho vlkodlačím sluchem bylo jednoduché zaslechnout, o čem se baví. 

„... ten novej kluk u nás ve škole. Nikdo mi nevěří, že je s ním něco v nepořádku. Stiles ho potkal na chodbě a zjevně se z nich stali nejlepší kámoši na život a na smrt, protože ho obhajuje, jak je normální. Přitom jsem  _cítil_ , že s tím bastardem je něco špatně. A víš co udělal Scott? Samozřejmě že podpořil Stilese. Koho by taky zajímala nějaká beta, že?" Liam si odfrkl. Do Scotta se to zařezávalo, jakoby do něj zabodávali střepy. 

„A pak, další den," pokračoval Liam, „do Scottova domu vlezl nějakej cizí vlkodlak, tak jsem se samozřejmě bránil. Nakonec se ukázalo, že je to nějakej jejich kamarád a ještě jsem dostal sprda, proč na něj sakra útočím. To už jsme nevydržel a... tak jsem se dostal do toho lesa."

„Páni chlape," řekl po chvíli Brett. „Tvůj život stojí za houby." Scott viděl, že se zazubil. „Ale teď jsem tu já, a to dělá tvůj život o sto procent zajímavější." Liam se zasmál a Scott... Scott nevěděl, co má dělat. Nemyslel si, že to Liama pořád bude žrát. Navíc se mu stejně chystal říct, že měl pravdu, že Lucien vážně divně smrděl. Ale možná na to teď nebyla správná doba. Možná by ml přijít později, až si na něj Liam nebude stěžovat. Jo, přijde později. Zajde si pro tu chabou napodobeninu kafe, která by se za sebe měla stydět, a počká, než Brett odejde-

To právě chytil Brett Liama za ruku?

Scott zamrkal. Liam vypadal překvapeně. Asi mu něco uniklo, když teď chvilku neposlouchal. Nebo Liama něco bolí... možná by tam měl jít. „Já jenom nechápu, proč nikdo nepřišel," ozval se potichu Liam, ale neucuknul a nepustil Brettovu ruku. „Už je večer." Scotta to přimrazilo na místě.

„Kašli na ně," utěšoval ho Brett. „Máš mě a já jsem rozhodně lepší než McCall. Viděls někdy ten jeho křivej ksicht?" Liam se zasmál a Scott tam jen stál a zíral. 

Nakonec udělal to jediné, co mu podle něj zbývalo - otočil se a odešel. 

***

Jack Cassavetes si zakládal na čistotě svého oděvu. Když už za něj platil ty nekřesťanské sumy, nechtěl, aby mu ho něco ušpinilo. Proto si nyní dával velký pozor, aby na košili od Armaniho neulpěla ani kapička krve.

„Takže naposledy," řekl s ledovým klidem. „Kde je Derek Hale?"

„Já nevím," zavyla chiméra před ním. „Nevím, nevím, nevím! Nevím, kdo je Derek Hale. Neznám ho! Přísahám!"  _Ten má ale drzost_ , pomyslel si Jack. „Prosím, jenom nechte Masona jít. On nic neudělal. Je to jenom člověk, prosím..."

„Vypadá to, že se nikdy neponaučíš, co?" povzdechl si Jack a v klidu si vyrovnal své nástroje.

Zábava začíná.

 


	10. 9. kapitola - Střepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lidi... Ehm... Omlouvám se, že tu dlouho nic nebylo. Ale měla jsem, řekněme, spisovatelský blok a nechtělo se mi psát. Zároveň jsem se začala věnovat psaní v angličtině, takže asi tak. Ale určitě si nemyslete, že příběh končí! Máme toho spoustu před sebou - v tom byl taky trochu ten problém :D Mám celkem dobrou představu o tom, co se stane dál a jak to dopadne, ale tady jsem se ocitla na takovém slepém bodě, který jsem nevěděla, jak překonat. Snad se mi to podařilo :D Update můžete očekávat do 14 dnů, příští týden jsem na soustředění. 
> 
> Děkuju, pokud jste na ItS nezanevřeli <3

Ethan se probudil v Dannyho posteli.

Když se probral a kolem sebe uviděl neznámý pokoj, pomyslel si, že skončil zase v nějakém motelu. Pak se však podíval doprava a tam si klidně pochurpoval Danny. Tak moment.

Co se proboha včera stalo?

Pomalu se posadil a zjistil, že je nahý.  _Skvělý_. Takže, je v posteli svého ex a nemá na sobě ani zatracený spodky. Asi začínal tušit, co se v noci stalo. 

Pamatoval si, že včera Dannyho dohonil po tom, co skončila škola. 

_„Hej! Danny! Počkej!" zavolal, když uviděl svého ex-přítele před školou, jak míří ke svému autu. Danny se otočil a zamračil se, když uviděl, jak se k němu Ethan žene. „Danny. Ahoj," vydechl, když se k němu dostal a narovnal si popruhy batohu, které se mu svezly, když běžel. „Ahoj," pozdravil ho Danny odměřeně. Měl nicneříkající výraz a plochý pohled. „Neměl bys teď někde cvičit lvy?"_

_„Danny, ohledně tohohle... Víš, lhal jsem-" začal Ethan, ale Danny ho přerušil. „Ale nepovídej," utrousil suše. Ethan se nenechal rozhodit a pokračoval. „- a omlouvám se. Totálně jsem zpanikařil a netušil, co mám dělat. Když... když mě necháš, vysvětlím ti to." Rozhodně nemohl přiznat, že vyslechl jeho konverzaci s Lydií. 'Hele, tuhle jsem tě stalkoval a něco jsem zaslechl' by asi nebyla dobrá usmiřovací taktika._

_Danny mlčel, což Ethan vzal jako výzvu k pokračovaní. „Víš, existuje taková věc... Eh, moc mi nejde vysvětlování, ale říká se tomu Nemeton-" Danny ho však zachránil. „Hele, Lydia už mi o tom řekla. Když ses zdejchnul, zašel jsem za ní."_

_„Aha," hrál překvapeného Ethan. „Tak... tak fajn. Jenom jsem se ti chtěl omluvit. Měl jsem ti říct pravdu hned. Asi se... asi se měj." Ethan si nebyl jistý, co by měl dělat teď, tak se jen nervózně podrbal za krkem a zvedl ruku na pozdrav. Otočil se . No, šlo to líp, než si myslel. Měl by Dannyho nechat na pokoji - přidělával všem jen problémy. Bude to teda těžké, když ho teď má plnou hlavu..._

_„Hele," ozvalo se najednou za ním. Ethan se zarazil na místě. „Možná... možná bychom mohli někam zajít a ty bys mi mohl říct, kde jsi hergot celou tu dobu byl."_

_Ethan se s úsměvem otočil. Danny mu právě zkazil celou tu šlechetnou věc se zmizením z jeho života. Když se na Dannyho ale podíval, bylo mu to celkem jedno. Jestli ho něco sežere, může si za to sám._

Zašli do kavárny, pak šli k Dannymu domů a... Ehm. 

Danny vedle něj zamručel a převalil se na záda. Ethan se zavrtal víc pod deku. Proboha, co když sem přijdou Dannyho rodiče? Danny by asi nebyl rád, kdyby ho načapali s nahým klukem v posteli - Ethan to rychle zkontroloval - přičemž byl nahý i Danny. 

„Ahoj," zamumlal najednou rozespale Danny a Ethan se na něj podíval. Danny se rozespale usmíval a vypadal velmi spokojeně. „Ahoj," dostal ze sebe Ethan. Danny si protřel oči, zamrkal a rozhlédl se po místnosti. „Dobrý, máme ještě dost času," konstatoval s pohledem upřeným na hodiny. 

„Hele, asi to bude znít dost debilně, ale... Co se včera stalo?" zeptal se Ethan a znělo to přesně tak debilně, jak se obával. Možná ještě hůř, protože mu po ránu přeskakoval hlas. 

„Měli jsme skvělej sex, to se stalo," prohlásil Danny jakoby nic a rozesmál se, když se Ethan zakuckal. 

„No," prohlásil Danny, „vítej zpátky."

***

„Mohla bys mi do prdele vysvětlit, co to do tebe kurva vjelo?" vyštěkl Lucien, sotva dorazili. Natasha se na něj jen zamračila. „Slovník, Luciene."

„Dobře. Mohla bys mi laskavě sdělit, proč jsi -" Tady mu zase málem ujelo jedno  _do prdele_ , „ - střelila toho kluka?"

Lucien zuřil. Nikdo, dokonce ani Natasha ne, si nemůže dovolit nakráčet uprostřed bílého dne na nejrušnější kalifornské letiště a zbraní, propašovanou přes celní kontrolu, začít střílet od lidí. Věděl, že jeho sestřenka je šílená, ale vždycky měl za to, že dokáže oddělit svou  _nemoc_ od práce. Její šílenství se vždy drželo v mezích infantilních dětských věcí, co si pořizovala, fanatické posedlosti některými herci... dobře, a fanatické posedlosti lovením. Ale nikdy ještě neudělala takovou začátečnickou chybu, jako je odhalení se na veřejnosti. 

Natasha jeho otázku zcela ignorovala, vyndala svůj růžový kufr z auta a vydala se po štěrkové příjezdové cestě k domu, který tu jeho otec zakoupil. Byl kus za obytnou částí Beacon Hills, schovaný v lesích, jako dům Haleovic rodiny - perfektní pro ně, říkával Jack.  _Nikdo tu neuslyší křik_ , dodával s podivným úsměvem, který v Lucienovi vyvolával mrazení. 

„Natasho!" zařval za ní, ale její rezavá hlava už zmizela v domě. Přesně kvůli barvě vlasů si vysloužila své jméno - jakmile teta Sofie poprvé uviděla, že má její dcera zrzavé vlasy, pojmenovala jí Natsha po Natashe Romanovové, protože teta Sofie jako malá milovala komiksy a dost se v ní vzhlížela. Lucienovi připadalo padlé na hlavu pojmenovávat dítě po fiktivní postavě, ale to nebyla jeho věc a vlastně to k Natashe sedělo - nedokázal si představit někoho tak divného, jako byla jeho sestřenice se jménem tak obyčejným jako Mary nebo Lucy. 

Mark mu položil ruku na rameno. „Klid." 

Lucien se k němu zuřivě otočil. „Klid?  _Klid?!_ " zařval mu do obličeje. Mark si povzdechl. "Luci, uklidni se prosím." 

„Mám se  _uklidnit?_ " Lucien svého bratrance nechápal. Proč se tvářil tak klidně?

„Budeš teď opakovat všechno co řeknu?" zeptal se klidným hlasem Mark, zabouchl dveře od auta a vydal se do domu. Lucien měl pocit, že asi vyletí z kůže, ale donutil se napočítat do deseti, třísknout s dveřmi a následovat Marka. Jen co vstoupil do domu, teplota klesla o nějakých pět stupňů. Jeho otec vyžadoval přesnou teplotu, která byla pro něj 'příjemná'. Jackovo pohodlí však stálo ostatní tlusté svetry a nudle u nosu, zvlášť v zimě.

Jen co vešel do obýváku - luxusně a spoře zařízené místnosti která vzbuzovala ledacos, ale pocit domova rozhodně ne - málem zakopl o Natashin kufr odhozený u dveří. Na pohovce se válel její kabát a přes křeslo si přehodila šálu a rukavice - už se chovala jako doma, aniž by jí to někdo nabídnul. 

Natasha sama ovšem v místnosti nebyla. Lucien slyšel nějaké šramocení z chodby, pak se ozvalo zapištění a nějaká rána. Mark s Lucien po sobě střelili pohledy a pospíšili si tam, ale Natasha nic nerozbila, jen skočila po Jackovi. „Strýčku Jacku!" zapištěla znovu a zjevně jí nevadilo, že má na sobě Jack zakrvácenou zástěru.

„Natasho," pousmál se Jack. „Jaký byl let?"

Luciena vždy udivovalo jak může jeho otec mít rád Natashu. Ale bylo to tak. Možná to bylo tím jejím nezdravým zápalem pro lovení, to nevěděl, ovšemměl občas pocit že jí má radši než jeho. Totéž se však nedalo říct o Markovi. 

„Marku," vyštěkl jeho otec hned, jak ho Natasha pustila, „mohl bys mi vysvětlit co se stalo na tom letišti?" Ovšemže už to Jack věděl. Kdyby ne, nedostál by své pověsti. 

Mark polknul. Jack vždycky uhodil na něj, protože byl nejstarší... a protože ho prostě neměl rád. Lucien si nepamatoval tu dobu kdy se k nim Natasha s Markem přistěhovali, byl ještě moc malý. Tetu Sofii a strýčka Edmunda, které nikdy nepoznal, prý zabili vlkodlaci. On a Jack byli jejich jediní žijící příbuzní - kromě tetičky Agnes samozřejmě, ale ta byla už tehdy senilní a prastará. 

První vzpomínka na ně, kterou Lucien měl, byla jak ho Natasha shodila z houpačky a Mark mu pomáhal se postavit, zatímco Lucien si mohl oči vybrečet - Jack pak na něj dlouho řval o hrdosti lovce, ale Lucien to ve svých čtyřech letech moc nechápal. Věděl jenom, že se ho Mark zastal, vždycky se ho zastal a za to mu byl vděčný. Vůbec nevěděl co by bez něj v téhle rodině magorů dělal.

„Jeli jsme vyzvednout Natashu a ukázalo se, že tímtéž letadle přiletěl i Derek Hale. Smečka ho zjevně přišla přivítat..."

Mark však byl přerušen zvukem motoru a tříštěného skla. Všichni sebou trhli a Natasha okamžitě zašátrala po zbraňi. Celá prosklená stěna v obýváku byla na kusy a v jejich obýváku přistála motorka. 

Jo. Motorka. V obýváku.

Na oné motorce seděla tmavší dívka s tmavými vlnitými vlasy a helmou na hlavě. Aniž by si jí sundala, sáhla za sebe a vytáhla pušku. 

"K zemi!" zařval Mark a strhl sebou Luciena, který pořád tak docela nechápal co se to sakra dělo. Přistáli za stolkem, který Mark přvrhl, zrovna když začala střelba. Ze stolku spadla váza plná gerber a roztříštila se o zem. Kolem se rozlétly keramické střepy a jeden škrábl Luciena do tváře. Neodvážil se ohlédnout co je s Jackem a Natashou, spíš horečně šmátral po zbraňi, ale žádnou neměl. Jakmile palba ustala, za ním bylo hrobové ticho. Hned pak se ozvalo křupání skla, jak se útočnice rozeběhla a prásk, jak odhodila helmu. 

Probíhala kolem nich směrem do sklepa, jak tam tak s Markem leželi těsně vedle sebe, přičemž se ho Mark pořád snažil chránit tělem, z čehož se Lucienovi stáhlo hrdlo. Dívka se na chvíli zastavila a střetli se pohledem. Bez helmy byla jasně viditelná velká jizva která se jí táhla přes tvář a hrdlo až dozadu na krk. Stopy po drápech. Luciena zamrazilo.

Chvíli se na sebe dívali. Mohla je hned zabít. Nevěděl co je zač a co chtěla, ale jediné důležité v tuhle chvíli bylo, že svírala svou pušku připravena vystřelit. Ale neudělala to. Lucien rychle šlehl pohledem na Marka. Uzavřeli tichou dohodu a když dívka trhla hlavou doleva, na nic nečekali a utíkali odtamtud pryč, co jim nohy stačili.

 

***

Jakmile Scott dorazil, všichni ve škole mluvili o tom teroristickém útoku. Scott si trpce pomyslel, že horší už by to být nemohlo.

Zjevně se mýlil. Zlatý hřeb dne měl teprve přijít. 

Začalo to ráno, když na parkovišti zmerčil Stilesův jeep, což ho opravdu udivilo. Myslel si, že proboha zůstane doma a bude se kurírovat z postřelení nebo se minimálně šetřit, ale on ne, přijede si sem do školy a jakoby se nechumelilo teď půjde naproti Scottovi, zamává mu a následně mu dá ruku kolem ramen.

„Proč se tváříš, jakoby ti přejeli psa?" zeptal se ho Stiles a uchechtnul se. Scott na něj jen nevěřícně třeštil oči. „Člověče, zbláznil ses?" zeptal se ho jen.

Stiles se zamračil a zatvářil se nechápavě. „Co? Já vím, že psa nemáš, proboha, to se jen tak říká..." 

„Stilesi," řekl Scott pomalu a zřetelně, „včera tě  _postřelili_. Měl bys ležet v posteli a skuhrat. Nemůžeš jít do školy." 

Stiles si odfrkl. „Díky, mami, ale já jsem v pohodě. Vážně." Demonstrativně zahýbal rukou a protáhl se v ramenou. „Škoda žádná. Deaton mi to zašil a vážně to nebolí. Sakra, nemám tam skoro ani jizvu." 

Scott si pozvdechl a unaveně si protřel oči. „Víš, že o to tady jde, že jo?" 

"O co?" zeptal se Stiles. 

Scott protočil oči. „O co asi! Stilesi, proboha, ty bys  _neměl_ být v pohodě! Neměl bys být zdravý, mělo by tě to pekelně bolet, měl bys ležet v nemocnici nebo na operačním sále!" Scott se přistihl, že zvyšuje hlas. Zhluboka se nadechl a zmlknul. Přece to nebyla Stilesova vina, ten nevěděl, o co jde stejně jako ostatní. A vůbec to nebylo tak, že by to snad přál, ale  _mělo_ to tak být. Prostě mělo.

Stiles zamrkal. „Tak pardon, no," prohlásil naštvaně. „Omlouvám se, že teď netrpím bolestí!" Odfrkl si a sundal ruku ze Scottových ramen, s úmyslem vypařit se. 

„Stilesi, stůj." Scott ho chytil za rukáv. "Promiň," omluvil se upřímně. Stiles ho sjel pohledem a zjevně z jeho zbídačeného vzhledu uznal, že nemá cenu se s ním hádat. "Omluva se přijímá," uvolil se laskavě a jeho tón Scotta rozesmál. Už o tom nemluvil, ale stejně mu to vrtalo hlavou. Musí si promluvit s Deatonem. 

Vešli do školy a okamžitě se k nim připojila Lydie. „Chci podrobnosti. Hned!" nakázala jim bez pozdravu a upravila si kabelku na rameni. „Co se sakra stalo? Všichni jste se včera zdejchli dřív, než jste mi cokoli řekli. Takhle mě vylučovat!" nafoukla se, což je oba rozesmálo. 

„Čemu se jako smějete?" zasyčela na ně a zúžila oči. „Ničemu," vyhrkli oba najednou a Scott se tedy dal do vysvětlování. Snažil se to podat co nejstručněji, ale stejně se do toho trochu zamotal, protože pořád nevěděl, co tady vlastně Derek dělal. Nakonec jeho blekotání přerušil Stiles.

"Řeknu ti to takhle. Lovci. Zlí lovci. Postřelili Liama. My je sledovali. Pak postřelili mě. A Derek je zpátky. Konec." Vypadal spokojený sám se sebou. Lydia jen protočila oči a chtěla vyzvídat dál, ale zazvonilo a musela se od nich chtě nechtě odpojit. 

Jakmile začala první hodina, venku se zatáhlo a silně se rozpršelo, občas přišel nějaký hrom nebo blesk.

První dvě hodiny Scott víceméně prospal, třetí hodina ho ovšem vytrhla z letargie. Seděl za Stilesem něco si zapisoval do sešitu, už ani nevěděl, co to bylo, když v tom zablikala světla. Profesorka se odmlčela a zahleděla se na strop. Scott sebou trhnul, protože to nemohlo věstit nic dobrého. Světla pořád blikala. Rychle se rozhlížel, ale nic nikde neviděl... kromě toho, že Stiles svíral okraje lavice tak, až mu zbělali klouby. „Stilesi?" zeptal se potichu. Stiles nijak nezareagoval.

Až na to, že přelomil stůl vejpůl.

Celá třída vyjekla a vyskočila z lavic, zatímco pojistky vypadly definitivně. Stiles se pomalu postavil a jak došlápl, rozdrtil pár překližkových úlomků. Vypadal klidně uprostřed toho chaosu, ale zároveň Scott postřehl, že se celý chvěje.

"Stilesi!" zařval Scott a čapl ho za předloktí. Srdce mu bušilo jako o závod. Stiles se k němu prudce otočil a vytrhl se mu. Vycenil na něj zuby... spíš tesáky. Scott zalapal po dechu. Ze Stilesova obličeje na něj svítili jasně oranžové planoucí oči. Stiles do Scotta strčil, až odletěl a vyběhl ven ze třídy. 

Scott se hned vyšvihl na nohy a běžel za ním, ale než ho dostihl, Stiles vyběhl ven do té bouřky. Scott se vyřítil ven za ním a okamžitě byl durch. "Stilesi!" řval, ale nikde ho neviděl. Barvitě zaklel a po chvilce se vrátil zpátky. Chodby byly najednou plné lidí, pobíhali sem a tam, všude byl hluk, studenti povykovali, učitelé se je snažili uklidnit, klapaly podpatky a bouchaly dveře. Do toho všeho se Scottovi rozezvonil mobil.

Rychle ho vytáhl z kapsy s nadějí, že mu volá Stiles. Vůbec nechápal co ho to popadlo, ale jedno bylo jasné - Stiles se měnil v kitsune. Jiná možnost tu nebyla. Ty oči dobře znal, viděl je tolikrát, když se podíval na Kiru. 

Zjistil, že mu volá jenom Deaton. Zalezl do jedné vylidněné třídy a zvedl to. "Pane? Co se děje?" Doufal třeba, že se k němu Stiles vydal, to bylo ale vysoce nepravděpodobné.

Deaton jeho naděje pošlapal a z toho, co mu řekl, by se ve Scottovi krve nedořezal. 

***

Když Derek otevíral dveře, očekával leckoho. Podle míry zvonění - asi tak třicetkrát zmáčknutý zvonek za sekundu - očekával šílenou Natashu z letadla, naštvaného Petera nebo opravdu zarputilé skautky. Ale když otevřel dveře, byl to jen Stiles. Skoro celou svou vahou visel v divné poloze na zvonku a mačkal ho ještě pár vteřin po tom, co Derek otevřel dveře a naštvaně vykoukl do chodby. Byl promočený skrz naskrz a crčela z něj na podlahu voda.

„Ahoj," vyhrkl Stiles a pustil zvonek. Nečekal na odezvu nebo na pozvání a procpal se kolem něj dovnitř. „Taky tě rád vidím, nic k jídlu jsem nepřinesl, a ne, neodejdu," řekl Stiles, když odhodil batoh na zem, jakoby byl doma. „Cože?" nechápal Derek. Co tady vůbec dělal?

„Jenom jsem odpověděl na to, na co by ses nejspíš zeptal. Takhle s tím nemusíme ztrácet čas," vysvětlil mu Stiles, jakoby to přeci měl chápat. 

„Aha. Dobře." Derek si promnul kořen nosu a ani se ho neptal, co tady dělá v jedenáct dopoledne, když měl být ve škole. "Proč máš tohle?" Derek poukázal k černým slunečním brýlím, které měl Stiles naražené na nose. Ten se viditelně nervózně ošil. "Proto tady jsem," odpověděl vyhýbavě.

„Tak to tě asi zklamu, ale tohle není optika," prohlásil suše Derek a založil si ruce. Stiles se zamračil. "Ha ha, moc vtipný."

„Tak co se teda děje tak důležitýho, že si kvůli tomu zamáčknul zvonek do zdi?" zeptal se Derek. Stiles se viditelně zhluboka nadechnul, aby se uklidnil nebo si dodal odvahy, kdo ví. Pak si pomalu sundal brýle, ale oči měl stále pevně zavřené. 

"Tohle," prohlásil a otevřel je. Derek zalapal po dechu.

Jeho oči zářily oranžovou a odrážely neexistující plameny.

Byli to oči kitsune.


End file.
